Emo VS Shy
by EmoThatNeverWas
Summary: Itachi's parents think he's goth and Hinata's parents think shes a lesbian so what happens when these two desperatly need a relationship to prove they're something there not. Hinata X Itachi
1. Chapter 1

"Itachi Uchiha! When are you going to grow out of this phase?" Itachi's mother yelled in their living room.

"Hn," Itachi's face didn't lift from the book he was reading. As far as he was concerned his mother was on another rampage for perfection.

"Are you even listening to me!" His mother ripped the book out of his hands to get his attention.

"Yes mother," he lifted his black orbs to meet his mothers glare.

"Well then when? When are you going to grow out of this emo phase? It's been six years Itachi!"She dramatically threw the book on the grounds while she stomped her foot.

"I don't understand what you are talking about?" Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. Itachi truly didn't understand what she was talking about. All his life he had based his life on being the absolute perfect son; perfect grades, only spoke when told, only join the most exceptional clubs by invitation, and he was already set to go to Harvard when he graduated.

"You know what I mean Itachi Uchiha! You almost never talk, you wear eyeliner and v-necks, all you do is read and study, not to mention you even paint your fingernails black. For god sakes your even affecting your brother, I caught him writing depressing poetry!" She then gave out a loud sigh.

"Um, ok?"

"I'm just saying live a little. Go out with your friends, play some sports, break some rules, maybe even get a girlfriend," she said with a kind smile, "Just please, don't do drugs," she pled.

"Ok," he nodded to his mother, picked up his book, and then began reading again.

"Either that or your father is going to make you take therapy. He's getting worried," she spoke over her shoulders as she entered the kitchen to make dinner. Quickly Itachi shut his book and stared into black space in horror. He was going to get a girlfriend even if it killed him.

"Ha! No way? Your dad wouldn't do that, would he?" The blue haired boy named Kisame asked Itachi. It was first hour English in Asuma- sensei's class.

"You think he'd lie about something like that," he buried his face in his book in shame.

"Well if you're going to turn into a prep why don't you join a sport like football or soccer? Or why don't you just tell your mom about the numerous fan girls you have?" Kisame offered.

"All those take unnecessary effort. I was thinking of doing something more simplistic, like getting a girlfriend," he said while moving a stand of hair behind his ear.

"You thinking getting a girlfriend is simple, or are you just planning to ask one of your many fan girls?" Kisame asked.

"That the plan, then I won't have to build up a relationship."

*What do I do? What do I do!* Hinata Hyuuga panicked in her head. She was in first hour class with Kakashii-sensei and her face was buried in her notes.

- (Flash back (Sorry if you hate flashbacks, I know they're a bitch but just bare with me…))

"Hinata do feel different than most girls?" Hinata Hyuuga's father asked her completely serious.

"S- sometimes," she replied while twiddling her fingers.

"You're saying you have different feeling than other girls most the time?" once serious again.

"Well, y- yes I g- guess," her eyes stared at her hands in her lap

"You need to hide those feelings. Lock them up forever and blend into society. Give them no opportunity to see those feelings," he father had a stern stare on her bewildered eyes.

"F- father w- why do I- I have to h- hide my f- feelings?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because one day I will need you to get married and I am allowing you to marry another woman, even if you feel that way towards them. I am going to have you marry a man so I can have grandchildren and more heirs. You need to learn to hide your curious feelings towards other woman," he gave out an aggravated sigh.

"W-w-w-w-w what?" Hinata whispered in a shocked voice.

"Hinata it's taken me some time to figure this out but I've come to realize that you like your own gender. You are a lesbian?" His statement seemed unsure.

"N-n-n- no, I- I m-m- mean, h-h-h- how, n-no," Hinata's words got scrambled up as she tried to make sense of what her father was suggesting.

"Just remember that no one must know," he cut her off with a stern glance as he exited the room.

-Back to present-

*How am I supposed to convince my dad that im really straight and not a lesbian?* She thought in distress.

"Hinata, what is the answer to number 17?" Kakashii asked.

"H-huh?" Hinata looked up from her notes to see that whole class looking at her. "U- um, 56?" her face was turning redder by the second.

"Mhm. Naruto, what is the answer to number 18?"

"Uhhhhh 56?" he replied in a confused manor.

"No Naruto, now pay attention or go to detention. That rhyme was not anticipated," he once again looked into his book.

Hinata stared at the blue eyed, blonde haired boy. She couldn't take her eyes off him. For five years Naruto Uzumaki had been her secret crush and she promised herself, like she did every year, that she would get him to fall in love with her. But every year it ended the same way, she didn't have the guts.

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" the bell went off signaling class was over.

"I g- guess another d-day then," she with a sigh.

2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th periods went by like they did every day. The mouse like Hinata buried her face in her notes and squeaked at every question she was asked. But now it was lunch and she didn't have to hide behind her quiet exterior.

"Hi Ten-Ten," Hinata said politely as she sat next to her best friend.

"Hi Hinata!" Ten Ten said with gusto, "Another home cooked mean I see. I wish I could make bento boxes like that."

"I-I could help you make one if you want?" Hinata offered with a kind smile but it turned into a frown at what her father would think.

"Thanks, you're awesome!" she exclaimed.

"I dare you Tobi!" the long haired blonde told the brown haired with a gauze oer his left eye.

"Tobi will!" Tobi jumped at the chance to do something exciting and ran over to the all girls table.

"Hi! I'm Tobi!" Tobi stated as she slammed his hands down on the lunch table.

"Holy fudge nuggets!" Temari yelled as she spilled milk all over her arms from Tobi's outburst. "Who is this annoying little dip shit?" she sneered as she stared at Tobi.

"Tobi is Tobi! Ohhhhh, blue hair!" Tobi jumped at Hinata as he felt her hair.

"U-uh, w-what are you d-doing?"Hinata nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"You have really pretty hair!" Tobi said as he fiddled with her hair. "What's your name?"

"Uh, um, i-its Hinata," she said as she hide her eyes under her bangs.

"That's right! You're in Tobi's 7th hour chemist class! We should be partners!"

"Leave her alone you brat!" Temari threw her empty milk carton at his head.

"But Tobi wants to-"

"Get!" Temari cut Tobi off and pointed in the direction of where he came from. (Oh how this reminds me of Heather.)

"Meanie," Tobi muttered as he scuttled back to his table.

"So, so, so, so, so, so, so!" For every 'so' Tobi was at a different angle looking at Hinata's face.

"O-okay, just please sit down e-everyone is s-s-staring," she mumbled as she buried her face deeper in her sweater. She had actually agreed to be Tobi's partner for chemistry class.

"Yaaaay!" he said as he ran over to Hinata and gave her a quick hug causing her face to turn a cherry red.

So after many failed attempts of their experiment by Tobi, Hinata finally took over and aced the experiment. "Hinata we should be partners' everyday!" Tobi said with a smile.

"Oh, um, s-sure," Hinata said in anguish. Truth be told she wasn't all that fond on hanging out with an overactive idiot but she figured if she was going to have to get used to Naruto, she would have to practice with Tobi now.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" The last bell of the day rang as teens from all class rooms poured into the hallways to begin their free afternoons.

"W-well, I'll b-be seeing y-you T-Tobi," Hinata's said as she gathered her things and exited the calls room.

"Wait up Hinata-chan!" Tobi called out as he tried to catch up with Hinata in the busy hallway.

"Y-yes?" she asked as he finally caught up with her.

"Tobi really owes you one for that lab, and probably more to come, so why don't you hand out with Tobi after school?" Tobi suggested with a smile.

"….S-sure," she said with a warm smile.

"KK! Met Tobi by the big oak next to the main school entrance. Bye- bye Hinata-chan!" Tobi waved goodbye to Hinata as he ran to his locker.

So there Hinata stood realizing she might have made the biggest mistake of her life. This afternoon she had made plans for her and just a boy to hang out. She had never hung out alone or even with a boy, none the less that she would even know how to have a basic conversation with one. Realizing this all in a matter of seconds Hinata came to the conclusion that she had five minutes top to prep herself for the most important experience of her teenage life.

"Ello Tobi's home scilly biscuit!" Tobi exclaimed as he ran up to Hinata and gave her a hug.

"Um, h-hello Tobi," she said slightly disturbed by his slang. "So w-where are w-we g-going?" she asked timidly. She wanted this experience to go over as quick as possible so I wouldn't crash and burn.

"Tobi's going to give you a makeover!" Tobi said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her towards the parking lot.

"Why would I-I need a-a makeover?"

"Well doesn't every girl want to look prettier than before, plus then maybe your crush will notice you if you his attention with your looks," Tobi pointed out.

"W-what makes you t-think I h-have a crush or a-anything?" Hinata started to feel flustered.

"It's okay if you like that Naruto guy. Before Tobi came over to your table at lunch Tobi noticed you were staring at him for quite some time. It was just an assumption but is Tobi right?" It wasn't much of a question but a match in the courage of his observations. Hinata stared into the conclusion of the suggestion to tell him or not, but as far as she could tell, he already knew if for sure.

"Y-yes," she said meekly.

"Hehe, Tobi thought so. Tobi finds it interesting that a shy but smart girl like you would like a dumb and outrageous like him," he stated as he unlocked his orange Lexus LFA.

"You shouldn't say that! How could you possibly know what it's like to be undermined everyday of your life! But still, everyday he is so strong. I look up to him because he is always what I wanted to be: strong, confident, courageous, and willing to fight for what's right. Even though he has his faults, he gets closer to surpassing them every day. I really wish that I will be able to change into someone like that when I grow up; someone who never gives up even if the whole world is against you."

"Tobi thinks you're getting there," Tobi said with a smile plastered on his face as he opened the car door for Hinata. "Tobi is sorry he unsettled you."

"S-sorry yelling a-at you," Hinata muttered at her outburst as she got in the car.

"Its all right, you don't have to apologize. Besides, Tobi really wouldn't consider that yelling," Tobi said as he started up the car. "To the mall!" He stated as he sped out of the parking lot.

"Tobi loves the mall! So what are your favorite types of clothes?" Tobi asked as he looked at the mall map.

"Well I like j- jackets and s-sweaters," she said with a sheepish smile.

"No, no, no! That was will never do!" Tobi said as he dragged her into Hollister. "This is where Tobi shops! It smells nice."

*It smell like Neji's room.* she thought to herself. *I really don't want to smell like Neji…* "I d-don't know T-Tobi it s-smells kinda f-funny," she suggested.

"Really? Then to Abercrombie!" He dragged her to the store next door. They walked and she had to say it smelled similar but it was better than nothing. So as Tobi ran around the store, grabbing nearly everything, Hinata stood there in confusion. "Hmmmmmmmm, can you take off your jacket?"

"Uh, right," she said as she took off her comphy light blue jacket.

"Hmmmmmm, you look like a medium. Not that Tobi is saying your fat, it just that your boobs are large!" Tobi said as Hinata's face was blushing like a turnip in the sun. "Here! Now go in the dressing room!" Tobi said as he pushed in Hinata in the dressing room. After trying clothes, after clothes, after even more clothes Tobi decided Hinata looked best in the preppy rocker wanna-be look. She had a white blouse on with a black and blue cotton vest, dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, and was complimented by a thin black head band that had a bow on it. "Perfect! Tobi is amazing!"

"I-I feel really p-pretty, but I-I feel really o-out of p-place," she said as she looked at the ground.

"Trust Tobi Hinata! You just feel different because you're prettier, and frankly Tobi doesn't understand why you hide yourself under all that baggage. Your skinny, have big boobs, and a nice butt: isn't that what every girl wants?" Tobi turned his head to the side in question.

"Uh, u-um, I-I d-d-don't k-know r-really," Hinata was blushing madly. No one had ever complimented on her figure because they always thought she was fat under all of her large clothing. They only complimented on her personality because she was always so respectful, but for the first time someone had actually commented on her fatigue in a positive way. Ok, screw positive, more like in a hot way. "But t-thank you."

"Hehee, oh Hinata you are just so innocent!" Tobi said to Hinata before picking up all the clothing that looked great on her and brought it to the cash register. "All on this credit card, please," he gave the cashier his credit card, signed the light up box, took the bag and receipt, and then they left the clothe store.

"Tobi I'll p-pay you b-back okay," Hinata said as she reached for the recite and looked it over: $300.

"Nope! Tobi is a gentleman, also Tobi owes you this for Chemistry class!" Tobi said as he stopped and stared at a store. The store had an extremely gothic exterior and from the look of it from the inside it possessed goth, emo, and punk clothing and accessories.

"This place is perfect! Come on Hinata, Tobi wants to take you into Hot Topic!" Tobi dragged the poor Hinata into the extremely dark store. "Alrighty! Take your pick!" Tobi said as he placed Hinata right in front of the underwear section. (For all of you who have never been to hot topic, it contains very sexy underwear.)

"Um, r-really I don't n-need anymore u-underwear," Hinata stuttered as her eyes stared in horror. If her father had ever found out she wore one of these she'd be under house arrest for the rest of her life.

"Nonsense, now what size are you?" Tobi asked as he pointed at her boobs.

"W-What!" Hinata asked in a shocked voice.

"Tobi doesn't want to ask again," Tobi whined, "Pleaaaaase tell Tobi. Tobi only wants to help."

"F-fine," she said insecurely as she leaned over and whispered it in Tobi's ear. Not even seconds later Tobi came to back to Hinata with a variety of underwear: some decent, some indecent, and most her father would burn her on a stake alive for wearing.

"Go try them on and hurry," Tobi said as he pushed her in the dressing room. After nearly trying on every single one of them Hinata started to become weary. What if Tobi actually got these for her? What if Tobi actually made her wear them?

"Excuse me?" a man asked as he poked his head through the curtains that hid Hinata.

"Um, t-t-taken!" she said as she turned her back to him and covered what little she could with her hands.

"I-I'm sorry!" the man quickly shut the curtains and scampered away.

*Oh my god! I need to get the heck out of here!* Hinata mentally screamed as she quickly slipped on her new clothes. There were some she hadn't tried on but she was just going to say they fit. There was no way in hell that Tobi was going to make her go in the poorly securitized changing room. "O-okay Tobi, I'm d-done. They a-all fit," Hinata ran up to Tobi holding all of her items.

"Good! Now Itachi do your job!" Tobi yelled at the cashier.

Sort of Itachi's POV-

"Good! Now Itachi do your job!" Tobi yelled at him while slamming his table on the counter.

"Just shut up," he lifted his face from his book and looked at the items Tobi was buying with question. He was buying girl underwear? "What? Are these for you?"

"Don't make Tobi get the manager!" Tobi whined.

"I am the manager idiot."

"No, they are not for Tobi but please hurry! Hina-chan has to get home quick." Itachi looked at who he was pointing to and blushed immediately. She was the girl he had walked in on when she was changing, but she didn't seem embarrassed at all. Maybe she hadn't seen him.

*Just get it over with Itachi. The sooner she leaves the sooner you can get rid of this humiliation.* He then started to check out Tobi's items and quickly realized something. Tobi was buying underwear for a girl. What the hell? "Tobi is she your girlfriend?" The girl quickly blushed and started to stare at the floor to cover her face. What a pansy…

"Naw, but Tobi wishes she was!" In saying that the girl just seemed to shrink.

"Then why are you buying her underwear…?"

"Well, Tobi will tell you the whole story-"

"Never mind. I am going to spare myself the boredom you might start," he cut off Tobi, and handed Tobi the bag with underwear.

"See ya Itachi-san! I'll tell you another time," Tobi waved as he started to exit the store.

"T-thank you," Hinata whispered as she followed after Tobi.

"Hey girl," Hinata turned back to look at Itachi, "Don't let that idiot push you around. He just a stupid push over," he said with a blank stare.

"Ok, arigato," she bowed to him while turning as red as a tomato in the process. Hinata inwardly praised herself because for once in her life she hadn't stuttered when talking to a boy. Maybe it had just been because the man was a stranger and not someone she would actually ever see again. It still made her happy. It really did seem foolish of her to praise herself for saying two words right but it was a start. Now the next step was saying three words right.

Watching the girl exit the store Itachi gave a small smile to himself before he went back to reading.

"Saw that," a curious Kisame said as he leaned his head on the counter.

"Saw what?"

"Don't you bullshit me! You thought she was hot!" Kisame stated.

"I thought she was nice and I think you're crazy…" he went back to reading once again as Kisame began to rant. He swore Kisame was just like his mother but not as bad.

*I really have got to watch how much emotion I show or people are going to start thinking I'm getting soft…* Itachi thought to himself as to what Kisame had said. *But she was hot. I would know because I saw her-* After mentally face palming himself Itachi went back to reading his book.


	2. I'll help you

*This just doesn't feel right.* Hinata thought to herself as she watched Kakashii-sensei demonstrate a math equation on the chalk board. All day she had that feeling that someone was staring at her from behind but every time she looked back no one was looking at her. *I don't like this feeling, it makes me feel uneasy.* She was dressed in what Tobi had bought for her: a long, black, shoulder less t-shirt that had red X's on it; a gray belt that hung slanted on her shirt; dark blue skinny jeans; and black converse. She had also straightened her hair so it barley went over her shoulders and actually put on eyeliner. She found both straightening her hair and eyeliner were so painful because she'd either burn herself or poke out her eye. She didn't seem to get why a girl would want to look pretty if she hurt herself in the process. It just didn't seem worth it.

"RIIIIIIIING!" the bell signaled the end of first hour as Hinata was the first one out the door. She figured if she got to her class quickly she wouldn't have to deal with all the stares in the hallway.

*Open locker, grab book, get pencil, shut locker, lock it, then hurry!*Hinata said everything in her head as she rushed through the passing period. Speed walking to class, she could hear whispers of her name as she walked by people; some were nice and others were nasty. Rushing into the classroom she sat in the desk furthest back from the door. *I don't think this was a good idea. I thought I would be happy when I changed. I thought that people would notice me in a good way, but none of that seems to be happening. I just feel like everyone's staring at me because I'm some freakshow.* She slowly sunk father in her seat.

"Holy mother fudge nutters?" Hinata quickly lifted her head to see Temari. Not taking her eyes off Hinata, Temari sat in the seat next to her. "Well I want an explanation."

"F-for what?" Hinata said bewildered at Temari's sudden interest.

"For this," she said with attitude while using hand motions. "I'm talking about this new look we have here. I must say I like it. I'd never of thought that you would have this kind of style. I must have worn off on you." Temari gave a smile as she crossed her arms in pride.

"Well actually i-it was a boy I m-met in chemistry c-class," Hinata mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Please tell me you're not talking about the gauze idiot…" she sneered in distaste.

"B-but he's r-really nice. He g-gave me this m-makeover and s-stuff. You could s-say he's annoying b-but he does have g-good taste," Hinata gave her a warm smile.

"That might be true but he still is pretty damn annoying," she said before the bell rang and class started.

-to lunch!-

"Wow Hinata I think you look awesome!" Ten Ten enthusiastically commented on Hinata's new look as she sat down at their table.

"I know can you believe it? That annoying gauze kid gave her a makeover," Temari said before downing her milk.

"Maybe I'll ask him to give me a makeover?" Ten Ten thought out loud.

"Please don't, I really don't want to have to deal with that kid," Temari said sternly.

"Temari he's a year old than us," Ten Ten said in a laugh.

"Who cares! I still fucking hate him," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Either way, Lee was telling me that a lot of guys are starting to talk about you. Neji didn't seem too happy about that…. Maybe you'll even get a boyfriend Hinata!" Ten Ten said with praise.

"Oh, I d-don't know about that?" Hinata said with a small smile.

"Well I give it a day before guys start hitting on you," Ten Ten said with a goofy smile.

" I give it 5 seconds because here comes my brother," Temari gave a glare in his direction.

- Tobi's Table-

"Tobi who's that girl you were hanging out with yesterday? If you're not dating her I call dibs," Kisame said as he munched on his fried chicken.

"You can't do that Kisame-san! She's Tobi friends and she's only a sophomore!" Tobi whined.

"Woah, hold up, she goes to our school?" Kisame asked with interest.

"Hmhp, yes she does. She sits at that table," Tobi pointed to the table that had Hinata sitting at it. Everyone who was listening to this conversation looked over at that table, and it was pretty easy to tell that Tobi was talking about the only model worthy girl who sat at that table.

"Damn," Hidan said in mid-aw as he looked at her. "Where in hell did you get a girl like that Tobi?"

"None of your bee's wax!" Tobi spat out his tongue at Hidan in an immature manor. "Besides, Tobi knows she is out of your league because she's a Hyuuga."

"So she's filthy rich huh?" Hidan smiled to himself, "Maybe she's Kakuzu's type."

Glaring at Hidan Kakuzu responded, "Shut up you albino prick. But if what Tobi says is true then that girl was born in red carpet the day she was born." Kakuzu stared at Hinata before saying, "Maybe I'll pick pocket her later."

"You guys are meanies! Tobi's going to go sit with Hinata!" Tobi said before he lifted his tray up and started over to Hinata's table.

"Remember I called dibs," Kisame said to Tobi as he watched him walk away.

-Hinata's table-

"Hey Temari can I borrow a few bucks?" Kankaro said as he laid his hand on the table.

"If I do will you go away?" Temari said with attitude.

"Yeah, sure," he said arrogantly. "Huh? Is that you Hinata?" He said before tilting his head in confusion staring at the newly remodeled Hinata.

"Um, y-yes. Hi K-Kankaro," Hinata said with a small smile.

"Woah! I never knew you were this hot! We should hang out some time," he said before Temari slapped the money right in his face.

"Leave or I will beat you," she said in a menacing voice while cracking her knuckles before her brother scrammed off. "My brother is the most annoyingness creature to roam this earth," she said as she watched him run.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Everyone at the table turned to see Tobi sitting next to Hinata.

"Why god why! Do you hate me or something!" Temari yelled at the sky.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" The last bell of the day rang as everyone rushed to leave.

"See you later Hinata-chan!" Tobi waved while leaving.

"B-Bye Tobi –san," Hinata gave a quick smile before he exited the room. Before leaving the classroom she asked the teacher a few questions so she was going to be late home. Opening up her locker she noticed Sakura and her friends were still here. Sakura's locker had always been very close to Hinata's since both their last names started with an H.

"No way Sakura that is so clever!" one of Sakura's friends squealed.

"I know right? Sasuke is so going to be jealous now that I'm dating Naruto. Then after having me gone Sasuke is going to miss me and want me back. The plan is flawless," Sakura said as she flipped back her hair.

"But then what are you going to do if Sasuke wants you back, then what are you going to do about Naruto?" a girl asked.

"Well that's simple. I dump Naruto. I mean, come one who would choose Naruto over Sasuke. Besides I never had any feelings for Naruto anyway. I just can't wait to get away from him; acting like I care is harder than I thought," Sakura sighed at the thought having to see Naruto again.

So there Hinata stood. Listening to every word of Sakura's devised plan to steal Sasuke and shatter Naruto's heart into a million tiny pieces. She had been wondering why Sakura had been all over Naruto in math class, and now she knew why. Normally, under any ordinary circumstances she would have minded her own business but this was Naruto they were talking about. Mustering up all the courage she had she decided on persuading Sakura to go after someone else. "Um, Sakura did you s-say you w-were dating Naruto t-to get Sasuke to like you?" Hinata asked Sakura as she stared at her feet.

"Hm? Yeah what of it?" Sakura asked in a non-caring voice while she put her hands on her hips.

"Well I was j-just thinking t-that if you w-want to make Sasuke j-jealous why not go for someone with an h-higher popular standing. I heard S-Sasuke has a brother and I'm sure he'd b-be really jealous if he t-thought you thought his brother w-was better than him. Because if you went out with Naruto w-wouldn't it j-just look like you lowered your standings…?" Hinata shuffled her feet as she asked the question. What if Sakura got so mad that Hinata for showing her how dimwitted her plan was and tried to ruin her new social life. What if in saying this they found out that she liked Naruto! She trembled at the thought of both of them.

"Cha? That's a great idea Hinata! If I go after Itachi then I'd even be able to go to Sasuke's house and date his brother! He is going to get so jealous and want me back! Hey Hinata why don't you help me with this. I could have Naruto get more interested in you so that I can dump him and he won't make a huge fit over it like he does with everything. And besides with your new look it shouldn't be that hard," Sakura said as she smiled confidently at her and Hinata's plan.

"Well y-you see I o-only have one class w-with Naruto and I'm r-really busy after school, but I'm s-sure that one of your other friends c-could help you with it," Hinata gave Sakura and her friends a warm smile before gathering her things and walking off. As much as she loved Naruto, she was very content on making him love her for who she was: not for what Sakura could play her to be. Walking out the school doors she promised herself that when Naruto got dumped she would have to become his friend and be there for him.

"What's with the look?" Hinata jumped at the sound of her cousin's voice, Neji.

"Oh, um nothing," Hinata scratched the back of her head as her cousin gave her a questioning look before they both got in his car.

-Next day Itachi's POV-

"This is getting annoying," I said aloud as I watched a group of Sasuke's fan girls continually glance at me and then giggle.

"Well why don't you ask one of them out. You said you were going to ask a fan girl so it would be simpler," Kisame comment as he watched the fan girls. "Is it fun being stalked by girls?" Kisame asked.

"Why was that even a question. When in your mind did you think being stalked was fun?" I said as I glared daggers at Kisame. Damn, it was like this guy tried to be stupid and piss me off at the same time…

"I was just curious…" Kisame said with a pout. "Hey look. Ones coming over here."

"Please just shut up. Your getting on my nerves," I can't believe he actually thinks this is interesting.

"Hi Itachi," Sakura said in a preppy voice as if her and I had known each other for years.

"What do you want," I spoke monotonously as I stared blankly at her.

"Well I've liked you for a really long time, and you're just so cool. I also thought that-"

"Get to the point," cutting her off I shoved my hands in my pockets. This girl was rambling on about stuff that I already knew and it was wasting my time.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Itachi will you go out with me?" It was pretty obvious that she was nervous about this, but she also had to be confident if she'd thought I'd say yes when I haven't even spoken to her once in my life.

"Sure. What's your name?" I asked in a non-caring voice.

"Its Sakura!" she said as she smiled brightly.

"Ok then Sakura, come to my house tomorrow at six," I said before walking off and Kisame followed. Sakura then went over to her friends and you could hear them squeal with excitement a mile away.

"Well that was quick," Kisame stated with a smirk as he nudged me with his elbow. "But it's also sad that you said yes and didn't even know her name…"

"You know I don't care about her, I just care about the fact that my parents know I have a girlfriend. Besides she's all bright and peppy which will make my parents think I like that kind of stuff. Then they won't be able to send me to 'therapy'," I shuddered at the thought of sitting in a room alone with a man that wanted me to tell him my feelings. "As far as I am concerned I'm not sitting in a room with the rapist…"

"It's therapist Itachi…" Kisame said with a sweat drop.

"Same thing."

-Following Hinata 3rd POV-

Walking into first hour Hinata saw Naruto sitting in his seat with his head down on the table. Hinata knew that Sakura had dumped Naruto but she didn't think she'd do it so soon. Inching over to Naruto she decided to see if he was ok. "Are y-you ok, N-Naruto?" Hinata's heart was overbeating itself and at any moment she felt as if it might explode into a million tiny pieces.

"No, Sakura dumped me for some guy…" Naruto said not even lifting his head from the desk. Even though Naruto was sad this is what Hinata liked about him. He was always so honest about his feelings and never tried to cover it up.

"I'm s-sorry. Is there a-anything I c-can do to h-help?"Hinata asked hesitantly while standing next to his desk.

Slowly lifting his head from the desk. He realized something, "You wouldn't mind sitting next to me would you?"

Shocked by his question it took her a few seconds to come back to reality and actually sit down next to him. Blushing like a cherry Hinata occasionally gazed at Naruto from the corners of her eye. He had asked her of all people to sit next to him. She was so happy she just wanted to scream.

"You look nice Hinata!" Naruto said with a smile just before Kakashii-sensei came in. She was wearing a semi-long blue tube top with a skin tight black jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and dull silver flats.

"Pay attention class. Today's lesson is going to be a tough one for all you failures," he gave a glance to Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Kakashii- sensei. While Naruto continued to rant Hinata smiled at him knowing he was back to his normal self. She missed that goofy smile he had on every morning.

After Naruto had settled down Kakashii-sensei started the lesson. It was obvious that this was was hard for everyone considering it took 15 steps just to finish one problem. After teaching everyone the steps Kakashii retired to his desk to read his pervo book. Now everyone was trying to do their homework

"This is too confusing," Naruto grumbled to himself while putting his hand on his face. "Hey, Hinata could you help me?"

"Of course," Hinata said genuinely as she looked over at Naruto's paper. It just looked like a bunch of crossed out numbers and zig zags. Luckily for Hinata she had already finished and was reading the latest Animal Academy manga. "What problem are you on?"

"… The first one…" Naruto said as he let his head droop in shame. Hinata smiled kindly as she giggled at Naruto actions. Guiding him through each step she started to see improvement but she had also come to the conclusion that Naruto asked Hinata to sit next to him so she could help him with her math. Even seeing this she was still happy for the reason he had asked her to sit next to him. He wanted to improve and that only made her happier to see how devoted he was to becoming better. The only problem was that they were leaning so close to each other she could feel his breath on her and she started to shake.

"Hinata I can't see what you're pointing at, your shaking," Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Sorry," she said quickly as she tried to steady herself.

- 3RD HOUR CLASS-

"Ok class, today we are going to be partnering up for a biography for a person that you and your partner both agree played an important role in world history," Kurinei-sensei stated as the History teacher. (Obvious…) "But this time I am picking the partners due to small little fight with Kiba and Lee," she turned to look at both of them and gave them a stern look.

"Blame the tree hugger," Kiba spat.

"Shut up dog boy. At least I don't drool all over my desk like a mut!" Lee yelled with youth.

"Shut it!" Kurinei continued to list off everyone and finally she came to Hinata, "Hinata you will be partnered up with Sasuke." Hinata shivered at the thought. It wasn't that she hated Sasuke, it was just that he was so mean. All he ever had to say were nasty remarks and always thought he was right.

Walking over to Sasuke she asked, "So who w-would you l-like us to w-write the paper o-on?" Hinata stared at his desk while she asked him. She never could understand why he was always so stubborn and cruel but she really didn't want to know what made him that way.

"What person do you think we should do?" he asked in a non-caring voice while he stared at her with a pair of cold eyes.

"Um, maybe P-Pearl S. Buck? She w-was the first w-women to win t-the Nobel Peace Prize?" Hinata suggested. She still wouldn't look at him.

"No. We are not doing one on a women. We are going to do Julius Caesar because he was the most successful general to concur almost all of Europe and Asia," he said in plain and flat. Getting up he said, "We're going to the library to get more information."

"Oh, um o-ok," Hinata said as she followed him. So now Sasuke wasn't just mean and cruel, he was also sexiest. Why did he even ask her if he already had one planned out? *This is going to be a long and aggravating class period…* Hinata thought to herself as she logged onto her computer account.

So after 50 minutes of searching up this oh so important man, Hinata got to go to her next class. But before she could leave her and Sasuke made plans that they were going to finish this early so they would have more class time to do other things. She was going to go to his house at 6:30.

-end of school! :3-

"Hurry up Hinata," Neji was getting aggravated that she was walking so slow.

"S-sorry Neji-kun, these b-books are just r-really heavy," Hinata said as she wobbled around with all the books of Ceaser in her hand and backpack. Sasuke refused to take any home with him so Hinata had to take them.

"Why do you have to bring all those books home?"

"Sasuke-chan and me are d-doing a project t-together."

"And why isn't he taking any of these books?"

"He s-said he didn't want t-too," she said as she carefully but them in the back of Neji's car.

"That ass!" Neji muttered.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing…" Neji sighed to himself. He was always trying to preserve Hinata's innocence and swearing wasn't going to help.

-6 pm-

Knocking on the door Hinata had two bags and her backpack with her filled with books.

"Oh you must be Hinata! It's nice to meet you, come in!" An overly happy women answered the door. Hinata presumed it must be Sasuke's mother since they looked alike but it was hard to imagine her being his mother with her being all happy and nice. Quite the opposite. "We're just finishing up dinner why don't you join us!"

"Thank y-you," Hinata said as she entered the house and set the books down by the door. She entered into their dining room and noticed only Sasuke and Itachi were sitting at the table finishing their dinner.

"Sit, sit," Sasuke's mom insisted that she sit down at the table with the others. "I'll be right back I have to help Itachi's girlfriend with the dishes. She the cutest thing, she insisted that she'd help me with them." She then rushed into the kitchen.

-Itachi's POV-

The girl sat at the table hesitantly as she looked around in the room, "Who are you?" I finished eating my dinner and stared at her for an answer.

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga," she said in a polite but nervous voice.

"Hn," I replied to her as I continued to stare. I already knew who she was but it's easier to tell what a person's like by how they present themselves. She obviously seemed nervous and wasn't used to being around that many boys. "And why are you here?"

"Oh w-well-" she was cut off when Sakura entered the room and called out her name.

"Omg! Hinata what are you doing here?" Sakura asked full of surprise. She then looked at Sasuke and headed over to Itachi and clung onto his arm.

"W-well you see I'm h-here because-" Hinata was once again cut off by another person and it was Sasuke.

"She's here because she's my girlfriend," Sasuke added.

"What!" Sakura said in shocked as she stared back and forth between Hinata and Sasuke. As for Hinata she looked like she was about to hyperventilate. But just as Sakura yelled that in the kitchen I heard a glass shatter on the floor as footsteps were heard coming from the kitchen to the dining room.

"Sasuke! She's your girlfriend!" Sasuke's mother barged into the dining room like she was Ceaser himself. "And you didn't even tell me! If I had known we would have all eaten together!" She then looked at Hinata. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry he kept this a secret." But the girl had no response; she just stared in horror at everything that was going on.

"Well, I'm going to my room," my brother got up and left but the girl just watched him walk off.

"Sasuke Uchiha! We are not done talking about this!" His mom yelled at him as her and Sakura stomped back into the kitchen to finish the dishes.

"So now that you're dating Sasuke, want to tell me how long you two have been dating?" Her head turned quickly over to me as her eyes were wide in shock. She then proceeded to look down at her lap. I already knew that Sasuke had made that up on the spot. I really don't know how anyone bought that lie…

"Uh, um, I d-don't know," she said softly.

"You don't know how long you two have been dating? Well that's odd," I was being sarcastic with her. "Hm? Well then tell me about what's he is like when you're around him."

"Just the same as usual," she said even more quietly.

"This is hilarious," I said as I leaned back in my chair and chuckled to myself. She lifted her head to look at my confused. "You're not fooling me girl." She continued to stare in a confused manor. I then used my voice to only a volume her and me could here. I slowly leaned over the table as I rested my head in one of my hands. "You're not dating him, he's only doing that because he just wants Sakura to be jealous. As far as I am concerned you're just a frightened little girl who can't even stand up for herself, and that's why Sasuke took advantage of you." She then looked back down at her lap. "But just because this could be interesting I'll help you out. I'll help you get out of this situation, but in the end I want some kind of payment?" I couldn't help but have a sly smile on as she nodded quickly. This girl would do anything I told her. Oh this was going to be interesting.

"Hey Itachi I just got the-" both Hinata and me looked in the direction of the door to see Kisame standing there. "Dude what the hell? I called dibs!" He said in a pissed off tone.

Looking back at Hinata, "Move along," I said as I pointed in the direction of Sasuke's room. Immediately she picked herself up and ran to his room.

"You ass!" Kisame said as he yelled at me with the movie Jaws in his hands. This was going to be a long night….


	3. Odd Situations

Hinata couldn't say she was surprised; his room was just as plain as he was not to mention the fact that everything was in perfect a speck of dust was in this room. She had been in his room for about an hour doing the research on Cesear. Doing the project was easy but what kept getting her was this almost hour long silence. Every time she was about o say something he would give her this stern side glance which made her mouth clamp shut.

*He's not giving me a chance to talk about this dating thing….* Hinata inwardly thought to herself as she wrote down another note. *I can't just not say anything…. I know I didn't imagine that but it almost doesn't seem real. Why do I have to be his fake girlfriend? Ino seems better suited for that or even Sakura. Oh crud nuggets! Sakura is going to kick my butt when she sees me at school tomorrow!* Sitting against the painted white wall Hinata was starting to hyperventilate at the thought of Sakura beating her up and then shoving her into her own locker. She probably wouldn't fit in such a small locker but the high school movies she watched made her think otherwise. That's it; she was moving to Mexico and changing her name to Carlos Bonswavo!

"Hey, I said can I see your notes?" Sasuke loomed over her as his hand extended in front of her was note less.

"Oh, um, y-yeah," She stuttered as she placed her notes in his hands.

"Thanks," he muttered as he was led back over to his desk and put them in his copier.

"Um, a-about what y-you said earlier?" Hinata asked as she fiddled with her hands.

"Yeah? What about it?" He leaned back on his closet door as he waited for her notes to finish copying.

"You w-were just joking r-right?" She let out a small fake laugh so it wouldn't seem like an awkward question.

"No, I was serious," she looked up to see him staring at her with an aloof look that showed he really didn't care about this at all.

She could help but be a little irritated by how calm he was acting. Did he not realize Sakura was going to kick her butt and possibly destroy what social life she even had? "You d-do realize Sakura is going to k-kill me….?"

"At best she'll just bully you," he replied as he stepped over to pick up the papers that had just finished being copied. "I'm sure you can stand up for yourself."

Staring directly at him, her eyes started to form a slight glare at how selfish he was acting. He never really did think about anyone but himself. Hinata could feel her hands starting to form fists. She hated being bullied but she never seemed to have the self-confidence to stand up for herself. She figured if she just gave in, those people would just leave her alone. But she knew what Sasuke was like. He always took advantage of people and never cared what happened to them after he was done. In the end it always had to benefit Sasuke Uchiha "You know I never asked for this." She sneered at him as she hardened her glare.

Turning to her his faced held a look of surprise. Did she just argue? "Wait, what did you just say?" he was asked in a shocked tone.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she just did, "Uh, I-I, I'm s-s-sorry," she said as she lowered her head so that the majority of her bangs covered her face.

"Um, it's okay," Sasuke's voice was still slightly bewildered by how her personality changed into the complete opposite of who she was.

"Having a lovers' quarrel, I see," Both Hinata and Sasuke quickly turned their heads to see Itachi leaning in the doorway. "Mom wants to see you." He pointed to Sasuke.

"What she want?" Sasuke said asked as he glared at Itachi.

"Why don't you go find out," Itachi lifted an eyebrow at Sasuke's glare, only further making Sasuke glare harder.

"Whatever," he put his hands in his pocket and walked out the door, once more giving Itachi a side glare as Itachi leaned on the door frame with a confident smirk.

Once Sasuke was far enough down the hallway to hear him Itachi turned his attention to Hinata, "Heh, I'm surprised you had the guts to say that." He still held his smirk.

With her bangs still in her face she stuttered, "I d-didn't mean t-to…"

"Well, you obviously did because you just said it," He replied as his smirk turned into a stern look.

She didn't have to look up to know he was giving her that look, she could feel it. "Is t-there something y-you w-want?"

"No, just came to how it's going. I did say I would help you after all," He said in a monotone voice. "Did he say anything about you two dating?"

Hinata felt her stomach sink. To say that they were dating out loud only made her want to puke. "N-no," she managed to peep without barfing.

"Good," he stated.

Lifting her face out of her bangs she looked at him curiously, "How is t-that good?"

"I'll tell you later," He gave her a small smile before lifting himself from the door frame and walking away. Now that caught her off guard. Watching him walk away a bright shade on pink fluttered across her cheeks. *He has a very nice smile.* Hinata thought to herself as a small smile of her own appeared on her face. Soon after Sasuke walked back into the room ruining the calming atmosphere Itachi had left behind.

"What was he talking to you about?" He asked as he noticed the look on Hinata's face.

Hinata shrugged her shoulder, "S-Stuff. Nothing i-important."

"You're real helpful," he retorted at her with a slight glare.

"Not to b-be offensive here, b-but you're the one who t-took advantage o-of me," she said quietly.

"Well, you're the one who didn't do anything about it. Maybe if would have stood up for yourself you wouldn't be in this situation. But here you are, so you're going to have to work with me on this. This is your fault too. _This _is what you get for not doing anything when could of," he replied sharply at her, making her snap her mouth shut and her bangs cover her face once again. "Now, let's get back to work. We have an hour left." He said as he handed her back her notes.

That last hour felt like days to Hinata. She couldn't help but feel like a worthless loser because Sasuke was right. She could have got herself out of that but she didn't have the guts. Not only that but she was being bullied by a multiple number of people. And she would always convince herself the same thing; they'll get bored and leave me alone. But they never did. They would stop for awhile and then come back after messing with someone else. She could only depend on other people to help her. She wasn't even sure if Itachi was a bully or was helping her.

"Hey, it's nine," Sasuke's mom said as she peeped her head into the room, "I'll have Itachi drive you home Hinata." She had an extremely cheerful smile on. It was surprising a women like this could be the mother of a sadistic demon like Sasuke.

"O-ok," Hinata said as she picked up her notes and followed her out into the living room.

"Hey, Itachi you wouldn't mind taking Hinata home would you?" she asked him while he was watching the credits to the movie.

"Sur-"

"I can take her home Mrs. U," Kisame said as he leaned over the couch to look at the two. "The movie ended so I was planning on leaving anyway."

"Oh Kisame you're such a dear," she said sugar sweet tone, "Thank you." She then trailed off to the kitchen to do the rest of her motherly cleaning duties?

So there she stood awkwardly as he stared at her, "What's up?" he said while he gave her a toothy grin.

Her face turned a soft pink as his grin reminded her of Naruto, "Nothing r-really," she said as she clutched her books to her chest.

"Hurry up Kisame," Itachi ordered while kicking him from the other side of the couch, causing Kisame to fall off. "Now get your movie out of my DVR."

"You're too cruel Itachi," Kisame said from the floor. He then proceeded to pick himself up and get his DVD.

While Kisame was getting his DVD Itachi whispered to him, "Try anything with her and I'll kill you." Kisame looked back to see Itachi giving him a glare that could kill while leaning on the couch.

"….. She has a boyfriend?"

"That hasn't stopped you before," his glare hardened.

"Okay I won't, just stop glaring your scaring the shit out of me."

Getting his DVD he got up and started to walk to the door. "See ya later slave driver," Kisame said to Itachi with a laugh as he put on his jacket.

"Hn."

"Let's go," Kisame said as he pulled his keys out his pocket.

"Y-yes," Hinata said as she followed him out the door.

-the car-

Walking out to the driveway Hinata saw that Kisame owned a black Hummer. Why did tough guys need to own big cars….?

After unlocking the enormous monster, Hinata had to literally crawl into the car. When she had properly placed herself in the car and put on her seat belt she said thank you to Kisame for offering to drive her home.

"No problem, but I need to know where you live so I can drop you off," he said. Embarrassed, she then proceeded to tell him her address and directions and they then left.

After about five minutes of silence Kisame asked, "Soooooo why are dating Sasuke? I don't mean to be rude, but I didn't think girls like you liked guys like him."

"I don't really know…" she mumbled while looking out the window.

"I don't get it, why do girls go out with guys if they don't even like them?"

He was mostly just talking to himself but Hinata answered back, "That's n-not true, Temari is going out w-with Shikamaru and they b-both like each other."

"Ok, then why are you going out with Sasuke?" He asked once again.

"I guess because I c-can't stand up for m-myself but he c-can, and he wants my help," she replied as she twiddled her thumbs. It was the truth but not a very good one.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, so you're dating him because you guys kind of depend on each other. Sounds like something you'd find in a movie," Kisame rambled on. She could say he was right on the fact that they both did depend on each other for something, but it wasn't for the right reasons. "Hey, you ok?"

"Y-yes," she said as she looked at him.

"You just look really sad. What, is Sasuke a jack ass to you?" Kisame asked.

Hinata's eyes widened at his words, "Is h-he a w-what?"

"Hahahahaha, I'm sorry Hidan's rubbing off on me," he scratched the back of his head in humiliation.

"W-who?"Hinata asked.

"Just a guy I hope you never meet. He's cruel," Kisame said.

"Worse t-than Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Hahaha! But yeah he is." He had pulled into her driveway. "See ya round Hinata!" Kisame yelled to Hinata as she walked to her front door.

Turning around she said thank you while waving back to him and smiling with the same tint on pink on her cheeks. Stopping abruptly, Kisame stared at her before his face turned into another toothy smile and waved back.

-Next day at school—

"Sooooo? How was it at Sasuke's house? Were there any dead kittens?" Temari asked. They were in their usual spot before they went to their morning classes, the hallway.

"Um, no. I didn't c-check," Hinata replied like it was a real question.

Giving her a blank stare before bursting out laughing Temari swung her arm along Hinata shoulders, "I love you Hinata, you know that! Hahahaha!"

"Thank you Temari," Hinata smiled at her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tenten said while staring at Temari like she was insane. "You take your pills today."

"Hahahaha…. Don't push it," Temari stated. Taking her arm back from Hinata's shoulder Temari and Tenten started to talk about the latest gossip. She watched silently as Temari and Tenten started to argue over why Kakashii-sensei wore his mask. Wait, why did he wear that mask?

Not long after their conversation started she felt a slight poking on her back. Turning around she found Tobi. "Um, h-hi Tobi. What a-are you doing?"

"Come with Tobi. Tobi has a question to ask you?" He whispered to her.

"Why c-can't you j-just ask me here?" Hinata whispered back, not really sure why they were whispering.

"Because the mean blonde lady over there will yell at Tobi and then hit Tobi…" The sad part was that he was actually pretty spot on.

"…S-sure…" Hinata was slightly disturbed by how right he was. So after dragging her half way down the hallway he stopped in the once place she wished he hadn't. They were in the hallway of all the upperclassman, and not just that, but in the land of druggies, gangs, and jocks. It was always an uncomfortable place to be if you were as vulnerable as Hinata.

"Are you really going out with Sasuke?" Tobi asked in a concerned voice.

"Kinda, I-I think," she began to observe the pale white floor and its slight brown tint from all the dirt off peoples shoes.

"Kinda? Why? Why would you date him when you like Naruto! Girls are so confusing…" Tobi whined to himself as he threw his hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

"I d-don't know. I was kind of b-bullied into it… And n-now everyone thinks I'm r-really dating Sasuke when I-I don't want to be. Sakura's going t-to kill me, and when Temari a-and Tenten find out there gonna be m-mad I d-didn't tell them," Her face was still facing the floor.

"Who knows about this as far as you know?"

"Sasuke, Itachi, S-Sakura, Kisame and you."

"Tobi thinks Sakura is going to be a problem but when did you meet Kisame?" Tobi asked.

"He was w-watching a movie with Itachi and d-drove me home," she said.

"Did anything happen?" Tobi seemed slightly concerned.

"N-no? Was something supposed to h-happen?" Hinata looked up with a confused look on her face.

"Uhhhhh, no… Kisame is just weird, that's all," Tobi decided not to tell Hinata that Kisame was kinda a womanizer.

-Itachi's POV-

"Hey Itachi have you seen Tobi? It's not like him to miss a chance to annoy Deidara this early in the morning?" Kisame asked.

"Just because we have the same last name doesn't mean I talk to him Kisame. Remember that." Every time Tobi was gone he asked me. I don't know how many times I've told him that, but you think the idiot would remember something. All Kisame ever thought about was girls. That's probably why he's barely passing half of his classes.

"Huh? Who's that girl Tobi's talking to?" Well, that proves my point. Turning my head in the direction of where Kisame was looking, I saw Tobi talking to Hinata? When did they become friends? "Hey, that's Hinata!" Kisame's face got excited.

"You didn't do anything to her when you drove her home, did you?" I gave him a strict look.

"Why do you guys always assume I'm a pervert," Kisame whined.

"Because you're a womanizer."

"That doesn't mean I'm a freaking rapist. Come on…."

"Whatever," I said before walking in her direction. What interest had Tobi taken in her? "Hey Hinata. Hey Tobi," I said rather bored as I looked at the two. "How do you two know each other?"

"Tobi and Hinata are buddies! Are her buddy too Itachi?" Tobi asked.

"Sure," I said with a slight displeasure. I would have rather been called her friend than her buddy, but I really didn't feel like going over it. "But you didn't answer my question. How do you know her?"

"Tobi and Hinata are lab partners! What classes do you have with her?"

"None."

"You must be very jealous of Tobi then."

"Don't be a child Tobi," I replied with a slight glare before turning my attention to Hinata, "Did Kisame do anything weird on your car ride home?"

"N-no? Why did b-both of you guys ask m-me that?" Hinata stuttered in concern.

"Red Card!" Tobi yelled. "Sorry, Tobi can't answer that one Hinata."

"!" the bell just rang.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tobi pouted, and I could help but glare. Would he ever shut up. "Tobi will see you at lunch Hina-kun!" The annoying brat yelled once more before sprinting down the hallway.

"Um, b-bye," Hinata said but Tobi was long gone.

"Hey what class do you have right now?" I asked.

She seemed startled, "Geometry w-with Kakashii-sensei."

Perfect. "If I'm correct, my brothers in that class?" I couldn't help the grin that began to grow.

"Y-yes," her face looked slightly scared.

"Well then let me walk you to class," I smiled at her before walking in the direction of her class. I had Kakashii before and he was an aloof cocky perv. Besides, what teacher reads porn books during class… "Hinata when you get into class I want you to ignore Sasuke."

Looking up at me, her face was horrified, "I c-cant do t-t-that!" She whispered to me.

God, her expressions were so amusing, "Just try will you. Also, try to say things that will slightly insult him, but that also can't make him have a comeback. So he's stuck and can't get out of it. He hates losing." I couldn't remember the last time I talked this much to one person. Weird.

"How do I s-say something like t-that?" She was scared, but not as much as before.

"Something like; Don't talk to me. Kill me now. When does the bell ring? Stuff like that. And try your best not to stutter when you say those," I looked back at her to see if she understood but she was all wide eyed. Kinda like a fish. She really didn't have a back bone. "Hinata, do you want to date Sasuke?"

"N-n-no! Never!" She seemed almost panicked.

Giving her a dark look I said, "Then try or you're on your own. Got it?"

"Y-y-y-yes, I promise I'll t-try!" She nodded up and down continuously.

"Good," I said with a said with a small smile before patting the top of her head that was still nodding. "Now let's walk into class."

So there we were, walking into her math class and I just happened to meet the gaze of my little brother. He was pissed of course, and I was smiling. Looking back at the clock I had 4 minutes to get to my class. Plenty of time to make a suiting exit.

"Who's he?" I heard I girl whisper to another. And that's when I made my move. Glancing at Hinata I put my arm over her shoulders. Her face instantly flushed and I leaned in closer until my cheek was just barley touching hers.

"Interesting class Hinata," I had been staring at my brother but I turned my glance to her. Being her shy and back boneless self she was looking at the floor, but her face was as red as a cherry. I could only smirk at her response before Kakashii coughed. It was that cough that said 'I'm right here, so what are you doing?' Frowning at my chance to further set a flame to Sasuke's ego, I lifted myself off of her. "See ya later Hinata." I waved at her over my shoulder before exiting the room.

- Hinata's POV-

"See ya later Hinata," He said before leaving the room.

Why did he leave me here like this? Now I'm standing her in front of my whole class humiliated and their expecting a explanation? My eyes were glued to the floor. There was no way I was looking up to see everyone's eyes looking at me. Nowhere else but me…..

"Well you certainly had an interesting entrance," Kakashii sensei said from his desk. "Care to take a seat?"

"Y-yes sir!" I mumbled as I rushed over to sit next to Naruto. Wait, after all that just happened I'm sitting next to Naruto? He probably thinks I'm weirder than ever!

"Huh? But I thought you were dating Sasuke Hinata?" Lifting up my face to look at him, I was horrified. Naruto thought I was dating Sasuke! NO! I want to date you! "So are you dating him?"

"N-no!" I squeaked as I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Then you're dating Sasuke?" His sapphire blue eyes burned into mine. How could I lie to a face like that?

"Y-yes," I managed to choke out but I now felt totally disgusted.

"Good for you Hinata. I mean, if I were a girl he'd be my last choice, but I'm sure you'll find some better!" Naruto gave me a thumbs up.

"Um, t-thank you?" I wasn't sure if I should be happy or something else? Oh, who cares! Naruto is talking to me! I'd even hug Sasuke if we could talk all class long!

"Move it," I removed myself from my Naruto fantasy to see Sasuke standing besides Naruto.

"What! Why should I!" Naruto argued. He was so cute when he argued!

Placing his hand on the table Sasuke said, "So I can sit next to my girlfriend."

And thus Naruto was defeated. Getting up from his seat he started to mumble, "Damn Sasuke always telling me what to do. He thinks he's so cool. He can kiss my ass."

"Loser," Sasuke muttered to Naruto before taking his seat next to me.

"Ow! Sakura why did you hit me!" Naruto whined.

Looking back I could see Sakura was sitting right behind me. Oh dear god! She's probably going to cut my hair off with scissors when I'm not paying any attention. "Doing say stuff like that to Sasuke Naruto! He's better at everything than you are! So you have no room to insult him!" Sakura yelled at him. Whining over his hurt head Naruto headed to the back of the room to get an empty seat.

"Hey Hinata," Turning my gaze away from Naruto, I watched as Sakura gave me a sugar sweat smile. Yep, she was going to kill me. "I like your outfit today." I was wearing faded dark blue skinny jeans with my brown buckle boots, a lazy dark pink low cut tee with the words Forever Pink on it in dark turquoise, along with a random assortment of necklaces, and topped off with a skin tight black jacket that was unzipped.

"T-thank you," I said to her with a small smile. On the inside I was crumbling to pieces with the torture she would have in store for me later.

"We done now?" Kakashii-sensei asked.

"Y-yes."

"Great."

And the rest of class proceeded on with the forever boring Geometry that god had placed on earth to torture all humans until the end of time. That was until they were paired up with the person next to them to do their homework together until the class period ended.

"Why did my brother come into class with you?" Sasuke question was more of a demand then question.

"He wanted to w-walk me to class," I was trying to answer him in ways that he couldn't get mad at me for. That was sort of like what Itachi wanted me to do.

"You know that's not what I meant," looking up he was giving me the most loathsome glare I'd ever seen.

"I-I, um, w-well he-"

"!" The bell rang.

Thank you! Picking up my stuff as fast as I could I bolted out the door and ran for my locker. Rushing through the crowd, I had reached my destination; my locker. Leaning against it to breathe I looked around to see if there were any signs of Sasuke. Annnnnnnnd no there weren't. Victory!

Opening my locker I breathed a sigh of relief. Who knew I could run so fast! Neji's morning runs were really starting to pay off! I then grabbed everything I needed for my next class and proceeded to shut it, but a hand behind me slammed it shut instead. Looking back my whole body froze to see Sasuke Uchiha.

"Don't tell me you thought I didn't know where my own girlfriend's locker was?" He said with a smirk that was only an inch from my face.


	4. Forced Decisions

Horrified at the scene that played before her all she could do was stare.

"Well?" Sasuke started to smirk as he could easily tell she was putty in his hands. His smirk grew wider as he watched her take a step back into the lockers. "Why do you have to make things so difficult. Grow some guts will you." With her head hung low, he could see her wince. He had defiantly struck a nerve and he knew it.

"I d-didn't know you k-knew where my l-locker was," she mumbled under her breathe. She believed that maybe answering him would make him back off, and at that he couldn't help but smirk even more. In his eyes she was so amusing. She was beautiful, intelligent, and could have the whole world at her feet, but he could crush her like a bug if he wanted to. This only made toying with the more fun.

"I think we need to name our terms," his smirk disappeared into a serious glower, so he would have more of an effect on her. He was close to pulling her into his trap.

This new change of emotion put Hinata in a petrified state. Her eyes were wide, mouth quivering, limbs numb, and lungs unwilling to function. Every second felt like a minute, and with every second her face became paler. "You," He placed his finger right where her collar bone started, "Will do everything I say without question, and everything will work on smoothly. It's as simple as that."

Still unmoving, she tried to get her mouth to open but nothing seemed to be working. She hadn't been this scared since her father yelled at her. Thankfully, leaning into the lockers had been the support to keep her standing. "What the hell are you doing?" Said a rather angered, yet confusion voice. Both looking in the direction, there stood Gaara, and he wasn't in the least bit happy.

"None of your business," Sasuke gave him a cold glare. He hated it when people interfered with him, and it was an annoying emo fag none the less.

At the sight of Sasuke's sneer Gaara gave one of his traditional killer glares, and then proceeded to look at Hinata. The instant he saw her, Gaara ripped Sasuke out of his way.

Nearly falling on the floor, he was held up by stumbling on the people walking by. More pissed off than before, he was just about to punch him when Kakashii interrupted their fight.

"Now, now children, I'd hate to send a bunch of juveniles like you to the principal's office, but I'd rather read my book. So can you all move along and go play jump rope or something?" Kakashii said with a smile under his mask.

"Were not seven you ass," Gaara sneered. "We've got better thing to do anyway." Gaara gave Sasuke a side glare before dragging Hinata away with him.

"C-coming," she said while struggling to keep up with his pace.

"Teenager's and their hormones… Will it ever end?" Kakashii looked at Sasuke for an answer.

"Don't ever talk to me again you old perv," Sasuke said before walking away.

-English class-

Sitting down in the back row, Gaara and Hinata were watching an autobiography on Mark twain. Everyone was prepared for a movie since the English teachers never wanted to teach anyway. Everyone in high school knew what a verb, adjective, or noun was.

"You want to tell me exactly what happened out there?" Gaara whispered to Hinata. To be precise, Gaara had been Hinata's friend ever since Hinata met Temari in 2nd grade. They had always been close since they were more of an outcast in their families, even if no one else thought so.

"I d-don't really know," Hinata pretended to be focusing on the movie.

"Well isn't that just a load of horse shit…" Gaara sighed after leaning his head on his hand.

"You two back there, be quiet!" the teacher whispered in a harsh voice.

"Sorry…" Hinata whispered.

"You shut up dick wad!" Gaara whispered back just as harsh, while slamming his fist on the table. Terrified the teacher adjusted his glasses to make him look smarter, but then looked away. "Pansy," Gaara smiled to himself. It wasn't any surprise that the teacher backed down. Roamers about Gaara had been going round since middle school; he killed people, he was in a gang, he knifed teachers that failed him, he broke the principle's leg, etc. They were all false of course. The principle had actually fallen down the stairs and broken his leg, but people liked to twist the story to make it more exciting.

"But really, I'd rather you tell me the truth then find out from some idiot," Gaara gave her an apathetic look. "I am your friend aren't I?"

Seeing him look at her like that Hinata felt so odd; he never gave anyone else that look and it always killed her. "Fine…" she sighed in defeat as he smiled at her. "I'm g-going out with h-him," she barely managed to say without barfing,

Eyes wide, Gaara was just about to yell before Hinata put her hands on his mouth. His yelling was still heard, but at a minimal level and mumbled. "Why in the name of god would you date him!" Gaara whispered to her enraged.

"I k-kinda got d-dragged into it," she looked away. "You of all people know that I don't like S-Sasuke."

"I knew I should have beaten him up when I saw him! Why would you even say yes to dating him if you even admit that you hate him! He's mean and cruel to Naruto! Isn't that the main reason that leads to your utter disgust for him?" Gaara whispered again while clenching his fists.

"It's n-not like I said yes t-to it. He just started to tell people t-that we were." She started to fiddle with her thumbs. "It's partly my fault for not telling people that w-we weren't dating. I can't deny that."

Giving her a sad look, Gaara knew she was right, "You want me to help?"

"N-no, his brother is already helping me break up with h-him…" resting her head on the desk she gave out a loud sigh. High school really did suck.

"Wait, his own brother is helping you break up with Sasuke? Do I even need to tell you how messed up that is?"

"No," she mumbled from underneath her long bluish hair.

"Man, I knew he was messed up, but I never knew he had a fucked up family too. I'm sure if he wasn't such an ass I would actually care about being friends with him, but he's not, so I hate his guts." Gaara proceeded to lean back on his chair and stare at the ceiling.

"Gaara your n-not that nice to m-many people either…"

"Yeah, but that's because I have the social status of a psychotic murderer. Watch this," looking at the kid who sat in front of him Gaara whispered in his direction. "Hey Hinata, do you remember when I broke the principal leg?" Immediately the kid flinched and started to shake. Smiling at his reaction, Gaara poked the boy in the back. Turning around the boy looked at Gaara petrified. "How much do you want to bet that I can break his other leg?" Gawking at the question, the boy merely shook his head in horror.

"So you don't want me to break his leg?" Gaara asked, and immediately the boy nodded. "Wait, so now you want me to break his leg?" The boy shook his head again before Gaara said, "So you don't want me to not break his leg?" Confused at the reverse psychology the boy stared in horror. "Well, okay, but when I do break his leg, be prepared to take the blame for it." Gaara said before turning around to Hinata. Meanwhile the boy was flipping a shit in his desk.

"T-That's horrible. You should a-apologize," Hinata looked sympathetically at the boy. He really had no idea Gaara was just messing with him.

"I can't do that," Gaara now looked at Hinata seriously. "Let this be a lesson for you, Sasuke and I are the same in the way we use our social status.

"What?" Hinata could never understand Gaara's metaphors.

"You see, if I apologized to that guy it might make him think I'm a nice person. Then word will get around, and people might start treating me different. It's the same with Sasuke, he doesn't want you to break up with him because people might think he's a liar, and treat him different. They might treat him like he's a wimp because he couldn't admit he was lying about dating you. He doesn't want things to change, or people to think less of him." By the look on Hinata's face he wasn't sure if she had gotten all of that, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do," Hinata sighed to herself. Sasuke was never going to get her out of it, so she was really going to have to trust Itachi. Then again, how could she trust Itachi if his similar brother was so merciless?

"!" The bell rang in the mist of her thought process. Picking herself up from the desk she walked to her locker with Gaara. He had made it clear that he wasn't going to leave her in the hallway with a risk of Sasuke coming to attack. The rest of school leading up to 7th hour was like this. Gaara was kind of like a knight in armor, except he was kinda goth, antisocial, mean, and not to mention cruel. Ok, so maybe he wasn't a knight, but he was the closest thing she had to it.

Walking into the cafeteria Hinata came to the shelf that contained sandwiches. *Which one should I get?* Looking over the various choices she couldn't make up her mind. Sighing in defeat she reached out her hand and randomly picked out a chicken sandwich. The classic choice.

"Hey Hinata!" quickly turning around she saw Kisame. Smiling with that same toothy grin she couldn't help but think of Naruto. "What's up?"

"Um, g-getting lunch?" She said quite obviously; they were in a cafeteria after all.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I should have known that," secretly he scolded himself for being so stupid. "There was something I came to ask you, what was it? Oh, you should with me and the guys today!" He seemed rather excited about the idea, but Hinata was realizing how absolutely agonizing that would be.

"I don't think that w-would be such a good i-idea," she looked away, "I don't think my friends would be happy w-with me d-ditching them."

"Kisame! Why are you talking to Hinata!" Just then, Tobi glomped Hinata while glaring at Kisame. Somehow managing to keep herself standing, she looked at her pathetic chicken sandwich that had made a new home on the floor.

"I was just saying that she should sit at our table today," Kisame gave Tobi an annoyed look. Everyone who knew Hinata had been on his back about talking to her. He didn't have the coots.

Tobi's face lit up from the idea, "That's a great plan! Hinata you should really come sit with us. I can introduce you to the people I like at our table. That would be Deidara, Konan, and Zetsu!"

"What about everyone else?" Kisame asked.

"They don't exist right now," Tobi face was still smiling.

"Right…" Kisame said.

"Really, I can't. I always sit with my table," Hinata said to Tobi who was uncomfortably close.

"Nonsense, you should mix things up a little," Tobi said while trying to drag Hinata with him. "Besides, we can use this as practice for trying to talk to Naruto. Just pretend all the guys at the table are Naruto," he whispered the last part to her. "Now let's go!" Guiding her along to his table she was not the least bit happy. How was she going to introduce herself to a huge group of guys, and pretending to have them all be Naruto just sounded like a horrible idea. Wouldn't that just make her even more nervous."Well, here we are!" Tobi said in excitement, while pointing to an empty table.

"N-no one's here?" She said in confusion as she stared at the invisible group of people who should have been sitting there.

"Well of course they're not here. You come here way too early! They'll be here in five minutes or so, but that gives me plenty of time to prep you on what to do! Sit here!" Tobi pointed to the seat at the end on the table. "This way only I can sit next to you!" Following his orders, Hinata sat at the end of the table; Tobi sat next to her and Kisame sat across from her. "Ok, now listen up because this is important, you can talk to Kisame, Itachi, Konan, Zetsu, and me! You can not talk to Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, or Deidara."

"I thought you w-wanted to introduce m-me to Deidara?" Hinata could never get Tobi.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to talk to him," he said it like it was obvious. "But don't talk to the others because they're mean, and they'll try to trick you!"

"O-okay," this only made her more nervous. *Then why did you make me sit here in the first place!* She could get over how absolutely humiliating it was going to be to have to ignore some huge thugs, not to mention terrifying…

"Um, who is she?" Looking over, Hinata spotted a purplish, bluish haired woman.

"This is Hinata! She's sitting with Tobi today!" Tobi hugged Hinata to show Konan how close their friendship was.

"I see," she gave Hinata a small smile before proceeding to eat her food. No sooner than later everyone had sat at the table. Tobi had introduced her to the ones he told her he would, and for the others, he pretended as if they hadn't even sat down. *It's like he's trying to make me feel awkward… I feel like some freak experiment since everyone keeps looking at me…* Hinata thought to herself as she played with the food on her tray. All she had left was the side dishes since she had abandoned her sandwich on the cafeteria floor.

"Hinata what's you favorite color?" Tobi asked Hinata while hugging her arm.

"My favorite c-color? I d-don't know? I never really had o-one." Now that she thought about it, she had never really thought about what color she liked the best. She had thought some colors were better than others, but never actually thought one absolute color ranged over the others. How could she think about a favorite color was when she had so many other things to do?

"What? How can you say that! You've never had a favorite color!" Tobi looked as if he were about to cry.

"I'm s-sorry, I just never really thought about i-it," Hinata said bewildered at all the stares she was getting.

"Well in that case you should have your favorite color be orange! That way we can both have the same favorite color!" Tobi's crying face turned into one of excitement.

"No way, if she should have a favorite color it should be blue. No one likes orange Tobi. It's the last color anyone wants to eat when it comes to good tasting food," Kisame said while making gestures with his fork.

"That is not true! Take it back!" Tobi slammed his hands on the table.

"Never! Who have you ever heard that says the orange skittle is their favorite skittle? No one, that's who!" Kisame barked back.

"Its Tobi favorite skittle!"

"You don't count moron!" Kisame threw his fork at Tobi.

*It's just a skittle…* Hinata thought to herself before sighing. *Kill me now…*

"Hinata liking the color blue would be unwise. That's Sasuke's favorite color," Itachi remarked while smiling at Hinata.

Making a face of realization she said, "Then I hate the color b-blue!" She didn't quite yell it, but she put enough enthusiasm in it to get enough attention.

"That's the spirit Hinata! Together we will rain over this school with the color orange!" Tobi threw his fist in the air.

"She never actually said that her favorite color was orange you dumbass," a man with slicked back white hair sneered at Tobi.

"Nobody asked you Hidan!" Tobi said after throwing his fork at Hidan but totally missing.

"You wanna go smartass!" Hidan lifting himself from the table while slamming his fist on it.

"Ah! Hinata save me!" grabbing Hinata, Tobi hid behind her in an attempt to save himself.

Looking up at the white haired man she could see he was clearly albino. He had blonde hair so light it looked white, super pale skin, and purple eyes. Yes, he was clearly albino. *But what does that matter!* Hinata thought as she looked over the man's exterior. *He's four times my size, and his muscles are huge! How the heck does Tobi expect me to stop this guy! He's the abominable snowman in human form!*

Looking at him in horror he scoffed, "You're such a pansy, I can't believe you'd hide behind a girl."

After he sat down the man next to him replied, "I can."

"Kakuzu you're so mean!" Tobi whined liked a child. "Hinata could beat Hidan any day! Right Hinata!"

"W-What! Tobi how c-could I beat h-him if he's four times m-my size?" Hinata was frantically trying to get herself out. "N-no, really I c-cant!" Hinata said to Hidan while shaking her hands in front of her.

"Haha," Konan gave out a small laugh. "I never knew your friend was so funny." Giving a small smile to Hinata she said, "You really should sit with us more often, it's nice to have someone who thinks with their brain rather than with their muscles for once."

"Oh, t-thank you," Hinata smiled back as a light shade of pink covered her cheeks from embarrassment.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean Konan," Hidan scoffed.

"You know exactly what it means," Konan didn't even glance as she took another bite of her sandwich. Hidan glared at her before going back to talking to Kakuzu.

Hinata's POV

Dear lord help me. I mean, it's nice to have friends and all, but these people just don't seem like we would have the same interests.

"!" The bell's boring tone seemed to have an amazing effect on me because I was walking out of there like the speed of light.

"Hinata wait up! You have chemistry with Tobi!" Tobi ran after me while I speed walked.

"W-we do?" I asked, "Of c-course we do, it j-just slipped my mind," I tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Hinata, you didn't like sitting at Tobi's table did you?" Tobi sulked while entering the classroom with me.

"W-well, I wouldn't say that I didn't l-like it, it was very i-insightful," giving a small smile to him I hoped he believed me. It's true that I would rather sit at Temari's table, but it was very interesting to see what Tobi's friends were like. They were nothing what I expected of course. I'd seen them from afar, but they were so much odder when you actually got a close look. Literally, they looked pretty odd, but I shouldn't be one to judge since I looked like an odd nerd not only to long ago.

"You mean it?" Tobi was getting excited for another chance at having me sit at his table; I just knew it.

"I really do, b-but I think I'll h-have some explaining to do since I s-skipped out on Temari today." She was going to yell at me so loudly my ear drums are gonna pop. Hopefully she didn't notice I was gone. I don't really talk much there, so it might just have worked!

"Shut the fuck up and sit in your seats," some random substitute walked in.

Sitting down next to me, Tobi giggled, "Its Hidan's dad!" This was going to be a painful hour of the swearing substitute wasn't it…?

-After school-

Well I had to admit, it didn't go as bad as I thought. Sure I learned some new swear words in chem today, but isn't school made for learning? Apparently were having a test tomorrow in chem, and the substitute had used quite some colorful language to make that clear.

I was walked out of the main school doors. School had ended and I made sure to run to my locker as fast as possible to avoid Sasuke. It was getting kind of cold. Halloween was coming up and it was always cold when it came. I never understood how girls could wear such little clothing in the cold. I remember sometimes I would take Hanabi out to trick-or-treat, and I would wear my coat that went down to my knees. She said it should have been my costume because I looked like some stalker… I really just liked seeing those cute kids that came out early dressed up in some funny animal costume their mom's had obviously bought. My favorite was when they got the candy and their moms would have to remind them to say "thank you", but it always sounded like "thank yuw". It was just so cute! It was also kind of funny to see them climb up the stairs that led to our house. They looked like they were hiking since their legs were too short to reach them. Then when they reached the door I'd give them their candy while I was dressed in my snuggie. Sadly enough, Hanabi was old enough to go trick-or-treating on her own, so I went to watching the old Dracula movies while eating popcorn until 1 am. I never went trick-or-treating because I never had anyone to go with, but either way staying up to 1 am made me feel so scandalous.

Turning to walk on the sidewalk I noticed Tobi talking to someone. Well, he was actually yelling at Hidan. I really hope it wasn't about that color thing… Holy crud, Hidan just punched Tobi in the face! Is he ok! He's getting back up! Why is he laughing? I'm pretty sure I'd be crying… I wonder if friends really do that, or if they're just pretending? Well, if he's ok, I guess I should get going.

My father never liked public transportation, that's why he got a chauffeur to drive me to school every day. The thing is, it's really embarrassing for everyone stare at me while a fancy car is waiting right in front of the school with a chauffeur ready to open the door for me. So after much begging and pleading, my dad agreed to have him pick me up one block away from the school; no more, no less. There it was. Just as it should be; the black car was waiting for me right outside the school. Just when I was about five feet from the car I was tackled to the ground.

"Hinata you won't believe what Tobi did!" Tobi yelled while sitting next to me on the ground. Lying there with leaves in my hair and face, I really didn't understand why he did that. Why couldn't he just ask me like a normal person…?

"W-what?" I said with a sigh while lying there unmoving. He might tackle me again, so there is no reason to fix myself now.

"After much fighting with Hidan, Tobi finally got this!" Moving my bangs I could see Tobi holding a black envelope.

"What is i-it?" I said with curiosity. I don't think I've ever seen a black envelope.

"Tobi got an invitation to Hidan's Halloween Party! It's for you! Tobi already got one of course," Tobi handed it to me.

Holding it in my hand I traced my fingers over the orange writing "Halloween Party! Because Trick-or Treating is for Pussys!" I frowned at the title. I liked people who trick-or-treated. It looked fun.

"I don't k-know Tobi; I don't e-even know Hidan that well."

"But he said you could come! Everyone's going! Tobi worked really hard to get you!" Tobi whined while tugged at my sleeve. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeease!" I've never heard so many pleases in my life…

"If you r-really want t-to Tobi, I'll c-come," I did owe him a lot for what he's done for me.

"YES! But you need to wear a costume! Tomorrow we go shopping!" Tobi jumped up.

"Ms. Hyuuga are you ok!" The chauffeur ran over to me. "Young man you should be more mindful of your manners!"


	5. Costumes Confusion

Sitting on my bed I looked at the invitation. I really had second thoughts on this; it was a party thrown by Hidan after all. Would there be beer and drugs? There is defiantly going to be beer and drugs… If I get caught there my father would slaughter me and feed me to the maids…

"Ms. Hyuuga may I come in?" A maid knocked at the door; oh the irony.

"Y-yes."

Opening the door she bowed at me, "I was wondering what you might want to watch during Halloween?" She smiled.

"Uh, I t-think I might go t-to this party I was invited to," I played with my fingers while saying it. Hana knew everything I was doing during Halloween. She sat with me half the time through the horror movies, and I'm pretty sure every time I gripped her arm so hard she lost circulation.

"Oh really! That's great! Do you need any help picking out a costume? I figured since it was a Halloween party that you would need a costume," she smiled.

"I'm not really s-sure if there is a theme, s-so I was gonna go s-ask Tobi-san."

"Well if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask," Hana smiled at me before leaving. I'm sure she was just happy that I actually had a guy friend that I could talk to without having a heart attack.

-Next day after school-

Walking out of the school Tobi was running in front of me, begging me to walk faster. I had started to run earlier, but everyone started to stare, so I started to walk again. I still have social esteem problems… Feeling bad about slowing him down I started to speed walk. It was nice because I got a breeze and no one stared.

Getting into his orange Eclipse we drove down town to a Spirit store. I always loved the cool things they had at those stores. The plastic spider rings were always cool even if they did make my finger all itchy. I wish they would stay open year round.

Walking in the store we noticed it wasn't that crowded, but it wasn't surprising since school had just gotten out. Looking around I couldn't really find anything I liked in the teen section. Well, by that I mean anything I'd be comfortable wearing. I really don't want to wear a skirt that shows my butt, and I don't think my father would let me wear it either.

"Hinata we need to have some sort of matching costumes. Like a cat and dog, a ball of yarn and a cat, or maybe a cat and a fish!" Tobi exclaimed, while looking at me for some sort of yes or no.

"Why c-cats?" I know it wasn't a yes or no, but I was just really confused. Did Hidan's party have a cat theme? No, that's impossible. Hidan doesn't seem like a cat person anyway…

"I don't really know…" Tobi gave me a look of confusion. "Back to the important stuff, what do you want to be!"

"I don't r-really mind what it is u-unless it s-shows to much skin."

"Hmmmmmm, stay here and Tobi will get stuff! Actually, you go look for stuff too!" And just like that Tobi ran off to get me some costumes. I wish I could say there were costumes I liked, but I didn't really find any. Every single package had some girl in a sketchy outfit that just happened to be blonde. The only thing that looked decent to wear was a clown costume, but I think I'd be afraid of myself.

"Hinata look what I found!" Turning around I saw Tobi with a bunch of costumes all over him. Actually, I couldn't see Tobi at all because of the costumes. "You need to try these on!"

In the dressing room I looked over all the costumes. Apparently there were decent costumes; I was just on the wrong side of the store. After trying them all on, Tobi and I both agreed on the witch costume. It was a long purple and black lace dress with a slightly low cut area, the back was partially open since it was laced up, the sleeves went to my elbows, and I got this really funny, pointy black hat. Tobi was really happy I got it because then he got to be the black cat. I'm starting to wonder if he has a cat.

"Alright! Come over to my house the day before the party so we can decide on how to do your makeup! I'm kinda surprised you don't wear makeup. You skin look so clear and smooth that I thought you used some sort of counselor or something," he started to poke my face. He bought all of it too. I really tried to persuade him to let me buy it since he gave me the makeover and bought all that stuff too, but he was pretty set on buying it all.

Driving me home was interesting because we sang to the song 'Solider Boy' the whole way home. I didn't know the song when it first heard to start, but by the time we got home I knew it by heart. Tobi said he would teach me the dance to it. I wonder how that's going to work because I can't dance at all, unless its ballroom dancing.

Walking into my house I noticed that clock said 5:36. I had no idea it was that late. It felt like we were only in there thirty minutes. "H-hello? Is a-anyone home?"I said loudly. I didn't get a reply, so I was assuming they had gone out for dinner. The maids normally took a break if we went out to eat. Going up to the fridge I took out a Lean Cuisine and put it in the microwave. I really liked them because they tasted good, and they kept me skinny. Hanabi told me I didn't need to eat them because I never got fat, and then she told me that she hated me for that. I remember I cried in my room for an hour, and she came in later to tell me she was just being sarcastic… I felt like such an idiot, but she said it happens. Middle school was a very sensitive time for me.

It's always really odd to be in my house alone. Everything is perfectly clean in the exact spot it's supposed to be. It almost doesn't feel real to walk into something so exact. To me it's always been like a doll house, and I'm the doll. People always say I look like porcelain doll. I guess it wouldn't be much of a surprise to find out that someone was behind the scenes playing out my life. Everything had to be perfect in the perfect doll house; even me.

Watching The Office in our lounge room I started to wonder if I would know anyone other than Tobi at the party. Itachi might go, and maybe Kisame too. Konan might even be there, and if I was lucky she might even talk to me. Sighing at the thought, I realized I didn't have many friends. It never really bothered me before because I was too shy to talk to people, but now if I didn't talk to people I might be kicked out of the party. Dear God, please have Temari be there. She always seemed to make things better; in a fun way.

After The Office ended it wasn't long before I took a shower, didn't my homework, and then went to bed.

-Next day at school-

The beginning of school was just like any other. Nothing really caught my attention until Tobi made me sit at his table again. I started to shake as we sat down at the empty table. Sure, no one was here now, but soon enough a large group of thugs would sit down here. Things were so much easier when I was sitting with Temari and Ten Ten yesterday. They both can get loud, but at least I knew what to expect.

"I wonder what everyone else is going to dress up as at Hidan's party?" Tobi asked Hinata.

"Is everyone w-who sits here is coming?" Hinata seemed rather perplexed by that. It always looked like he hated more than half the people who sat here; including herself.

As I expect everyone came, and sat where they did last time. They must have chosen spots or something.

"Hinata, before we go to Hidan's party do you want to go trick-or-treating?"My eyes lit up at the question.

"C-can we?" I smiled with excitement. I had always wanted to go trick-or-treating for real, but never had the guts to go out alone. I wonder what people would think when they saw me at their door. They would probably think I was too old for it…

"Tobi was asking you, but it seems like you really want to go so let's do it!" Tobi hugged me in the process. It starting to become a habit of him hugging me, and I'm starting to think he doesn't really mind being so close to people. I'm just happy I got used to this, or I'd be as red as a cherry with my self esteem.

"T-this is great! What time d-do you w-want to go?" I couldn't help but get excited over this. I felt like I was having an adrenaline rush, I was so happy. For a second I wanted to hug Tobi, but only for a second.

"Bring a pillow case so you can keep your candy in it!" Tobi exclaimed while making all sorts of gestures. In the process, he nearly knocked Deidara off his chair.

"Watch it you idiot!" Deidara yelled after gaining his balance. "You nearly knocked me off the chair you moron!" After yelling he then punched Tobi on the arm.

"Wahhhh!" Tobi cried out. "Deidara hurt me!" Tobi whined. Watching this I realized that Tobi really confused me. He acted like he was a weak, innocent boy, but he was actually really strong and clever. He even sat with a bunch of thugs and didn't think anything of it. Watching all this I ate my sandwich in silence. It was best to not draw attention to myself.

"Hey Hinata, what are you going as to Hidan's party?" Kisame leaned over the table in a whisper. He probably didn't want Tobi to cause a random scene.

"I'm going a-as a w-witch," Hinata blushed at the thought of everyone seeing her in a costume.

"Everyone thinks I'm going as some type of fish, but I did that last year. This year I'm going to be Jason," Kisame smiled to himself, while I looked in horror. That movie gave me nightmares for weeks and I didn't want any flash backs. "What? Is it a bad idea?"

"N-no, I t-think it's a good idea. I just h-had nightmares f-from that movie," I slightly shuddered at the thought of see him at the party.

"Well that's the point!" Kisame laughed after that. "I'd rather be scary then try and turn people on. I could try dress to turn people every day, but I can't really dress scary every day."

"T-that's true," smiling at Kisame I couldn't help but think he was an oxymoron. He looked scary in a tall, muscular way, but he was really a nice guy.

"!" The bell rang and this time, rather than nearly running away, I just took my time. I hadn't realized I did so after it was done. I wonder if I was really used to them. They seemed too scary and unpredictable, but for some reason that didn't bother me anymore.

Looking back I noticed that Tobi and Deidara were still arguing. Sighing at it, I wondered what kind of relationship they had. "Hinata." I heard someone call me. It was Itachi.

"H-hello Itachi," I gave him a small smile. Despite him helping me I couldn't help but feel so lost with him. He acted like he knew me all year, but we only talked about business. It wasn't exactly friendly. "W-what is it?"

"I heard Sasuke was waiting for you in front of your chemistry room," Itachi told me while I walked beside him. He seemed all business; he didn't even look at me when he told me this.

"O-oh," I said disappointed at the fact that I had to deal with Sasuke again. "Thank y-you for telling m-me."

"Don't get all discouraged. This is the moment I've been waiting for," watching him I saw a smirk crawl across his face. "Whatever I do, I want you go along with it." He started to pick up his pace, and I struggled to keep up with him. It wasn't long before my chemistry room was in sight and Sasuke along with it. Fortunately he hadn't spotted us yet. "You ready?" he asked.

"For w-what?" I couldn't imagine what torture lay ahead.

"For our acting," he looked at me as if it were obvious. I think Itachi was overestimating my acting abilities. "Here we go." he said while walking over to Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke." Itachi gave him a friendly smile, but Sasuke could see through it easily.

"Why are you with Hinata?" he asked with an angered tone but also with curiosity. He then turned his attention to me, and my mind just went blank. I never really knew the lines I was suppose to say.

"We were just talking about Hidan's Halloween party. I was wondering what she was going to be for Halloween," Itachi gave him a polite smile, while Sasuke glowered. "Sorry to say, but it seems you weren't invited. You don't have to worry, that's what brothers are for." Itachi's smile grew into a smirk as Sasuke looked like he was going to pounce on Itachi and rip him to bits. Sasuke didn't move though, instead he let us walk into my chemistry room, but it looked as if he was analyzing every move we made.

He walked me up to Tobi before saying, "Try not to get stuck alone with him because he's bound to blame you for this." I stared at him in horror. "It's all part of the plan, you just have to trust me." Giving me a reassuring smile he walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Tobi poked my arm.

"I'm not r-really sure," my eyes still watching the door he had exited. It almost felt like he would walk in at any moment.

- After school-

At the end of every school day it seemed to be a routine to run to my locker and get everything I needed as fast as possible. I don't think I'd be able to win an argument against Sasuke. Now I was walking on the end of the school's sidewalk to my ride home. I barely had any home work and I was kind of excited to see Hanabi. Middle school drama always seemed to catch my attention. I never knew that kids were having sex in middle school. It was so horrible, but scandalous; like in those soup operas. I sighed at the thought of those kids. They were only children, but they were doing _that_ kind of stuff. I thought they taught Sex E.D. or something in middle school.

As the sidewalk turned around the corner of a fence I did as well, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw a hug, ominous figure standing in my way. "You do leave school way too early." Slowly my eyes made their way to see his face. It was Hidan. I'm confused now and terrified. "You look like your gonna have a panic attack…" he scowled at me. "I came here for one reason, and one only; what Halloween costume did you pick out with Tobi."

"W-what?" It wasn't that I didn't know what he was asking; it was just that it wasn't what I expected. I thought he was going to beat me up, or tell me to not sit at their table because I wasn't cool enough.

"I asked what costume you had. Are you fucking stupid?" he scoffed.

"Uh, um, I h-have a w-witch c-costume," my stuttering was getting really bad, but he was terrifying!

"You wanna describe it for me?" his sarcastic tone was making me feel so stupid.

"S-sure," I have no idea why I answered that! It was a rhetorical question! "W-well, it g-goes down p-past my knees, its p-purple and b-black, s-short sleeved, the b-back is k-kinda o-open, and it c-comes with a p-pointy hat," I added motions to describe it.

"I expected something half ass out of Tobi," running his hands through his hair in aggravation, he sighed. "You are not wearing that. Now hurry up and follow me." Putting his hands in his pockets he walked past me. I wouldn't dare go against his orders, so I followed right behind him. Soon enough we were in the school parking lot. Pulling out a set of keys from his pocket, he unlocked his Hummer. A quick thought came to my mind wondered what kind of fascination Tobi's group had with Hummers. "Hurry the fuck up and get in the car."

"W-where are w-we going?" I knew better than to get into a car with a guy like Hidan without knowing where we were going.

"To get you a new costume. You're not wearing that shit to my party," he was already in the car. Staring at him petrified through the passenger window he sighed. "Will you please get into the car," he said blandly before leaning over and opening up the passenger door. I think he was trying to be sincere, but it didn't really work.

"S-sure," normally I would have ran for dear life, but it he didn't seem like he meant any harm. Crawling into the car, I sat in the enormous seat and buckled up. "W-where are we g-going to get the c-costume?" I asked hesitantly.

"We are going to Hot Topic," he said bluntly without taking his eyes off of the road. I wasn't sure if he was trying to ignore me, or be a good driver. I think I'd rather have him be a good driver though. The drive was a good thirty minutes. We didn't say a word the whole time, but the music from his radio seemed blur everything out. I guess I didn't really want to talk to him either because I was facing the window the whole time.

After getting out of his car and entering the mall, we walked into Hot Topic. It was silent between us, and it kind of surprised me since Hidan seemed to have a loud personality. "What costume do you think you should wear to the party?" he asked me in a serious tone.

"Uh," my mind was completely blank, "A c-cat?"

He lifted an eyebrow at me, "You really think you could play the role of a cat? I don't think you are the predator type."

"W-what?"

"Your costume sort of reflects your personality you're going to play in it. If you're gonna be the cat you have to be forward, and completely confident with yourself the entire time your there. I highly doubt you can do that, so we're going to pick something that you can actually work, and look hot in."

"O-ok," I was not going to object the person who was throwing this party.

"This will work," he grabbed out a set of clothes and threw it at me. Nearly struggling to catch it all and keep m balance, I squeaked. "Yep, it's perfect. You're going to be the mouse. Go try it on." Dragging me to the dressing room; he shoved me in there.

After putting it all on, I realized how inappropriate it was. I was in a lacy black tank top, matched with a lacy yet frilly black skirt that just barely covered my butt, both arms and legs cress-crossed in black ribbon, and a pair of mouse ears. I never knew what it felt like to be a stripper, but this must have been it. Sighing at the reflection in the mirror, I walked out of the dressing room.

"Well I obviously picked right," he smiled to himself a little too much. Turning his expression back into a cold stare he said, "Now get your real clothes back on; were going to get that." Going back into the changing room; I put on my regular clothes. Walking up with Hidan to the cash register, I couldn't believe I had forgotten this.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" Itachi's face looked rather curious, yet disgusted that I was here with Hidan. I couldn't believe I had forgotten that Itachi worked here.

"We're buying her a new costume, since Tobi's choice sucked," Hidan glared back at Itachi.

"You mean appropriate," Itachi lifted an eyebrow as he checked out here costume. "You're a perv."

"I'm just making my party what I want it to be," Hidan didn't seem to care. "Besides, don't you want to see girls in those kinds of costumes?"

"I have a girlfriend," Itachi stated bluntly.

"Is she as boring as you," Hidan took the bag from Itachi and gave it to Hinata.

"Well she's not as destructive as you," Itachi said just as boredly. "Hinata since you're here, I can help you with the dating problem you've had lately. And Hidan, try to remember that she is _dating_ someone."

"Whatever. Stay here with emo freak Hinata because I don't talk girly shit," Hidan sneered before walking out of the store.

Itachi gave me a glance, "And why would you ever go anywhere with Hidan?" His tone almost sounded angered.

"W-well it's his party, a-and I guess w-what he says g-goes," I twiddled her fingers.

"…Right… Don't ever do that again or you'll find yourself passed out in a dark alley with your pants on backwards," I looked at him petrified. "You really expect anything good out of him." I shook my head. "Though so, but back to what I wanted to tell you; if you can't break up with Sasuke, then he's going have to break up with you."

"I d-don't think t-that's possible…" I knew that possibility probably didn't exist.

"Yeah, but I have something in mind. I'll have him go to that party, but you are going to have to follow my plans," and for the first time in my life, I saw Itachi give a mischievous smile that I didn't know he had.

Alright, so I updated way quicker than last time, but I guess I should have been doing that in the first place. Please comment if you liked it, want something done, or just have an idea. I'm excited for a holiday special; even if it isn't Halloween yet.


	6. Halloween's Suprises

_I mean honestly, is it really that cool to hang out with middle schoolers past eight? Was it really that obvious that I was absolutely capable of taking care of myself? And is it perfectly normal to be scared at night when you're home alone and your house starts to make weird noises? Or am I thinking too much into this?_

I'll admit it, yes. But you see I'm getting rather lonely these days. Being in a house alone for almost a week starts to give you the sense of insecurity. Don't get me wrong. It's not like everyone decided 'Hey! Let's leave Hinata alone for a whole week and see what happens! Genius!' The reality of it all is that everyone is just been really busy lately. Dad's work has been hectic, Hanabi decided that being student council president was her thing, and I'm not going to make the maids stay here just because I'm lonely. Life has just been kind of, what's the word for it? Dull.

"And once again nothing is on TV…" I sighed aloud as I decided to flip through the channels once again. Halloween was in two days, which meant the party was in two days, which also meant I had one day to try and relax before I freaked out."I think I'm having a sassy day today…" I said aloud as I recalled my actions before.

"A sassy day?"

"W-w-what!H-h-hello?" I nearly fell off my couch as I tried to look over the furniture. It was Hanabi_. Thank God! How awkward would that have been if it had been father or one of the maids…?_ "O-oh, H-Hanabi, how are y-you?" I gave her a nervous smile. I had just been caught red handed talking to myself.

"Good, is everything okay with you?" She raised an eyebrow, probably assuming I had developed some sort of mental problem, apart from my extreme stuttering_. I think that's a mental problem, but then again I've never really wanted to check. I like to believe I'm perfectly normal even if it's not true._

"Uh, y-yeah!"

Shaking her head, she started to walk away before she stopped. Looking to her left she asked, "Have you checked the answering machine?"

"N-no. W-why?"

"Well, the lights flashing, so someone must have called." She then proceeded to press the play button. Instantaneously the machine produced loud shuffling noises and screams. Hanabi gave me a "WTF" look before we heard a voice. It sounded like Tobi and all we could make out was "! I'm coming overrrrrr!" _Oh lord…._

"Please tell me you know what this is…?" Hanabi looked like she had had enough for one day.

"Y-yeah."I gave her a reassuring smile, but I actually had no idea.

"Good…"She didn't say another word and walked away.

_What the heck! How did I not hear that? I got to call Tobi!_ Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed my phone, but it was too late. He came through the door in an odd fashion. He walked in all elegant like and was holding a blood red rose. I had to admit he looked quite flattering, and I looked extremely under par in my yoga pants and neon yellow tank top.

"Hinata!"He ran toward me, got on one knee and clasped my right hand firmly. "I've finally found you!"

"Um, I was a-always at m-my house," I couldn't help but blush at this.

"I can't take it anymore! Please, break up with Sasuke and go out with me!" Tobi motioned the rose toward me.

"I-I, uh, w-what, I m-mean, w-where is t-this c-coming f-from?" I bet by now my face was as red as the reddest cherry in the world that had gotten a major sunburn.

"Please Hinata!"

"Holy pistachio!" I launched off the couch. Looking around I noticed Hanabi staring at me like I had even more mental problems than before.

"Is everything okay with you?" She looked really weirded out.

"Y-y-yeah, T-Tobi's just j-j-joking!" I blurted out.

"Who?"

"Tobi."I said it rather obvious, but looking around I noticed no one was there. "Wait ,w-what happened?"

"I came home and said "Hinata you home?" and you burst off the couch yelling "Holy pistachio!"…" She backed up a few steps. "And who's Tobi?"

"Uhhhhhhhh," I couldn't believe myself. _That's it, no more marshmallow fluff before naps._ "A friend of mine."

"Let's hope he's just a friend." She gave me a look before walking off. _As if Hanabi didn't think I was weird enough… Weird thing, is I could totally see Tobi coming into my house doing that, but asking me out….. I don't think he likes me that way._

(Next day)

"How was your weekend Hinata-kun?" Tobi ran up to me and hugged my arm. It was the beginning of school and no classes had started yet.

"It was kind of w-weird." My dream popped back in my mind.

"Well was it a good weird or a bad weird?" For some reason he refused to let go of my arm.

"… I d-don't really know?" I looked at him and noticed how his eyes were almost glowing an orange-ish brown. _Were they always like this? Oh god, please tell me he's not an Edward Cullen clone…_

"Hinata-kun are you falling for Tobi's charm?" I noticed a smile curling around his lips. I knew I'd feel bad about it later, but I kind of burst out in quiet laughter. "H-Hinata! Don't laugh at Tobi!"

Trying to muffle my laughter I managed to say, "S-sorry Tobi, it just k-kind of slipped o-out_." I'm sure if Tobi's charm was classified it would be a boyish charm. Tobi didn't strike me as a manly man._

"Tobi get off her arm…" We both looked over to see Itachi. Interesting fact is I have his cell phone number, and he had been giving me instructions on what to do at Hidan's Halloween party. I felt like I was studying for an exam the way I was taking this so seriously. _Sure I didn't really like his plan, but almost anything was better than dating Sasuke…_

"Itachi, why does Tobi have to come to school!" Tobi actually let go of my arm and started having a fit. I've never seen anything quite like it: it was a mix of a dancing monkey and a really angry bee. How odd…

"Well Tobi maybe it's because we have school today," Itachi's voice dripped with sarcasm. "If you don't like it, go home. It's not like anyone would care," he said while unwrapping a piece of spearmint gum and putting it in his mouth.

"That's a lie! You're just upset because everyone likes Tobi more than they like you! Tobi's asking because we have a half day tomorrow and the rest of the week off! Tobi doesn't understand the point of this week!" his voice sounded really frustrated with the fact that we were even here. "Oh, can Tobi have a piece of gum?" I couldn't help but lift an eyebrow as his frustrated voice went to something along the lines of sugary sweet.

"No," Itachi said plain and flat as he chewed.

"Wah! You're so mean Itachi!" Tobi yelled before running off in a crying spree.

-Itachi's POV-

"Wah! You're so mean Itachi!" Tobi yelled idiotically at me before he ran off crying like a five year old. _I swear to God, every day the kid gets stupider. I bet he didn't even realize that he left Hinata here… Stupid._

"Hinata would you like me to walk you to your class?" I asked politely_. Last time I walked her into class, I swear to god Sasuke had a hernia. It was so delightful... _

"Uh," she stared at me a little confused. It made sense I normally never asked her for permission. Normally I just did what I wanted and she just followed along_. My god, my manners are horrible. As the eldest son in the family I should at least know curtsy_. "O-only if you w-want to," she gave the impression that if she said no, I'd kill her.

_Yes! I know this was childish of me but I couldn't help but enjoy Sasuke's face of defeat, plus this would help further edge Sasuke into our plan. Just 2 more days._ "Perfect," a small grin appeared upon my face. Grabbing her hand, I lead her down the hallway top her class. It wasn't until we were half way there that I realized I was holding her hand. _Whoa, when did I get so touchy._ It wasn't long after that thought that I let go of her hand, and the weirdest part of it all was when I looked back and noticed she didn't care. _Honestly, I just don't even think she noticed I had grabbed her hand: she was probably used to be pushed around everywhere all the time that it had become second nature._ "Hinata."

"Y-yes!" Her head shot up. I'm assuming she had just been zoning out.

"You ready?" I pointed towards her classroom doors, and my brothers. I could tell she was terrified of how Sasuke was going to take this, as she gulped with wide eyes.

"Um-"

"Great, let's go," I grabbed her hand once again, this time it was intentional might I add, and we walked into the classroom. Once again, all eyes looked at us like retarded fish in awe, well except for Sasuke who was glaring. _I swear they were all idiots_. Walking over to him my voice dripped with sarcasm, "Hello Sasuke, I was just bringing Hinata to class since were such close friends." His glare hardened but he didn't say a word. "Maybe you should take better care of your girlfriend," I said it only loud enough for him to hear.

"Maybe you shouldn't be trying to steal them," Sasuke shot right back.

"Steal _**your**_girlfriend. I would never do that, I mean she's practically family," my eyes gleamed with victory as I walked off. Although I did feel bad for Hinata since dealing with Sasuke's wrath was like petting a lion. She did surprise me though, I didn't think she would last this long, nor did I think Sasuke would let her live this long. I figured if she died out, it would just add some info to my intelligence. _No harm done in that, but now this was getting interesting. Sasuke won't destroy her now because he knows it would come across as if he wasn't able to maintain a relationship, which makes him a failure in my book. Now that I think about it, mother wouldn't stop saying how happy she was that Hinata was dating Sasuke. You think it would be the other way around. She keeps hinting on how Hinata "isn't like other girls", and I'm not exactly sure what "differences" she talking about. I don't see how mother would like her stuttering, but then again it is mother after all. All though, I can see how mother likes how she doesn't fling herself out to other people like most girls do, or the fact she doesn't want to be the center of attention all the time, or even… I need to shut up…_

-Hinata POV-

_He just left me here again…. Do something!_ "Uh, h-hi." Sasuke glared at me before picking up his books and walking to the teacher's desk.

"I don't feel good; can I go to the nurse's office?" Kakashii didn't even respond. He just pulled a pass out of his pocket and gave it to Sasuke nonchalantly. "Thanks," he walked out the door with a rather annoyed look on his face. _This is going to be a bad day isn't it_.

"That was amazing Hinata!" Naruto took Sasuke's seat and leaned towards me in amazement. "How did you do that! I've been trying to figure how to truly piss Sasuke off for years! How did you do it?" You know, I would have fainted just by the fact that Naruto was in breathing space of me, but I think I was more emotionally distracted by the fact that I had made Sasuke so mad that he left the room. _I should have denied Itachi's request…. _

"Uh, um N-Naruto? I need to g-go." _What was I thinking!_ Picking up my books I walked over to Kakashii's desk. "M-may I have a p-pass to the nurse's o-office?"

"Oh, so now you want a pass too?" Kakashii gave me a blank stare. "If I am correct: you're dating Sasuke?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Y-yes," I couldn't help but blush.

"If you're both sick and both dating, I'm assuming you two both have the same cold." He gave me a very concerned look, "Are you two being safe?" And at that moment my face exploded into red fireworks.

"W-w-we h-have n-not done a-a-anything like t-that!" I was horrified.

"Ok, well I just wanted to make sure," he pulled out a pass from his pocket. "Here you go."

"T-Thank you…" I scurried out the room as fast as possible. _Now to find Sasuke_. Running to the nurse's office I noticed he wasn't there. _Wait, why would he ask for a pass to the nurse's office if he wasn't going to the nurse's office? This was another teenage boy being rebellious wasn't it? Well the next place to go would be his locker._

Running up the stairs I turned the corner to see him at his locker_. Thank goodness, because my next guess was the boy's bathroom_. "S-sasuke? Are you o-ok?" I left a ten foot gap between us.

3rd POV

"Yeah, what do you want?" He looked at her with distain.

"I just wanted to a-apologize," she said looking at the ground while scuffing her black converse on the tan tile. She felt bad enough for herself, but it didn't take her long to realize that Sasuke was tormented by the thought of his older brother.

"Apologize for what?" He said without care. He didn't expect a reasonable response. Ripping his back pack out of his locker he shoved some books in it.

"I just wanted to a-apologize for sucking as a g-girlfriend…" Her face was still directed towards the ground.

He stared at her in disbelief. Well, he wasn't surprised she apologized for it, he had actually expected her to, but he was mostly surprised by how she did it. She came running after him, lying to Kakashii, and skipping class. Who was she! "Well, look at you miss Hyuuga," his signature smirk placed on his lips. "How about you make it up to me. Let's go on a date right now."

She looked up at him surprised and saw that he was entirely serious. "But s-s-skip school!" she whispered in shock.

"You already skipped class," he said it as if it were as obvious as night and day.

"But I m-mean that's d-different!" Her hands twiddled together as she looked into his eyes with terror.

"No it isn't. Now hurry up," he said throwing his back pack over his shoulders. "You have a date to make up for." He motioned his hand in a following gesture as she sped up to walk beside him.

Itachi's POV

_Where is she? I swear I feel like I've been waiting here for an hour._ Class had ended and Hinata was nowhere in sight. She might have been gone at lunch but I had skipped it to make up for a test I had to retake. Just then Kisame walked by. "Kisame," I said demandingly as he walked over. "Do you know where Hinata is?"

"Oh, Temari said something about her being sick after she told us to shut up… After that Hidan called her a bitch and then she exploded on him, I swear. You should have seen it. Tobi hid under the table and -"

"Don't care," I cut him off before walking away. It might have seemed rude, but it was Kisame. Everyone knows Kisame never shuts up, so I was doing myself a favor. But back to important matters, _so the girl was diseased. Well isn't that wonderful. She better be ready for that party because she's going if she sick or dying. _

-Later that day-

"Itachi do you know where Sasuke is?" My mother poked her head out of the kitchen and asked as I watched 2012 the movie. Looking at her I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm assuming he's out with friends."

"But I mean it's almost eight and he's not even home yet," she made a pouting face. "How am I supposed to know when to make dinner…?" Just at that moment the door creaked open to reveal Sasuke walking through the door.

"What are you two looking at?" Sasuke's emotionless voice rang a pinch of annoyance.

"And where were you?" Mother decided to make a scene by tapping her foot while putting her hands on her apron covered hips.

"On a date with Hinata." I mentally puked there, but mother seemed rather ecstatic.

"Oh really!" Her face was so lit with joy that the room sparked like a twilight vampire. "Well in that case, what would you like for dinner?" She held a wooden spoon in her hand. He gave her a confused look while she waited in anticipation.

"Food?"

"Go into detail please," her bright presence still glowed.

"You know I already ate, so I'm not really hungry. We went out to eat earlier," he replied while taking off his shoes and then walking to his room.

"But I want to know what-" Sasuke slammed his door shut cutting off my mother's sentence. She sighed and dragged her feet back in the kitchen. Interesting how he changes when my mother's around. _He acts as if he is entirely in charge, but when fathers here he acts like clean cut son. How amusing. I'm waiting for this two face attitude to get beat the crap out of. It's going to catch up with him. Interesting, it's going to be very soon._

-Next Day Hinata's POV-

"Where were you yesterday?" Walking into the kitchen there sat Hanabi at the table. _Is this confrontation? _

"Uh, I just w-went out that's a-all," I looked down at myself and noticed that I should have changed. My dark blue t-shirt with the number 68 written on it in orange looked fine, but my black pajama pants were almost falling off. _My underwear could be seen!_ Immediately I pulled up my pants. "Don't l-look!" I turned around.

"Little late," she said while snickering. "I'm assuming you went out with that Tobi guy. He's retarded isn't he?"

"N-no!" I paused while looking at her. "He's just d-different," I mumbled the last part.

She rolled her eyes while looking at me, "I'm sure. Are you busy today? I need you to drive me at school at 5." I decided not to tell Hanabi about the party just yet. Besides it didn't start until 8 so it would be fine.

"I'm n-not busy. I can take y-you there," I said after tying my pants strings to where they nearly suffocated my hips.

"Good, I have to plan some type of party for student council," she said after taking a bite of her cereal. You know sometimes she reminded me of dad in a small miniature version.

"Ah!" I let out as mini scream as my phone vibrated in my pant pocket. Quickly I pulling it out and turned the vibrate off. Looking at the screen I saw a message from Itachi. It said, "**Don't show up until 9:30**." This worried me. What happened early in the party! So I texted him back asking why, and all he said was "**Because**". _Why thank you that cleared everything up…_

-7:30-

"Knock knock knock!" Tobi yelled at my door rather than actually knocking. Hearing his voice I set down my oven mitt down on the counter and ran over to the door. I had been making bagel bites.

"Hi T-tobi," I said while opening the door for him. He walked in with a giant back pack. Probably filled with his costume and other unnecessary things.

"Tell me Hinata are you excited!" he yelled like a pep rally leader.

"Uh, y-yes?" I peeped as I watched him fist pump.

"I can't hear you!" he yelled once again.

"Y-yes," I pepped once again.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Right at that moment one of our maid's charged into the kitchen and yelled, "Cállate!" She glared him down as if he hid behind me.

"What does that mean?" he whispered to me in a shaken tone.

"Uh, to b-be quiet," I mumbled as she walked out of the room. _I can't really blame her for yelling; it's never been loud here._ The loudest it's been is when the vacuum is on.

"Ok so I'm not liking this mouse idea…" He whinnied while resting his head on my table. "Do you like it?" He gave me a curious look.

"I don't k-know. Either way I know I d-don't have a choice," I put my hands in my jean pockets. _Father would be upset if he saw me wearing jeans with holes in them. He would always say, "Why buy jeans that are already destroyed? Do you want to buy a half eaten sandwich?"_

"Good point!" he said with a sweet smile. "Sadly enough you're gonna have to wear the mouse outfit or Hidan's gonna be pissed. It's his party after all…" He slammed his head on the table and started muttering complaints I didn't understand. "But on the bright side, at least the cat and mouse thing work together. That was lucky."

"Yeah, Hidan s-said it was better for p-people to pick costumes that m-matched their personalities," I pointed out. "How does a cat work for you?"

"Because raaar!" With his face still on the table he lifted his hand up and made a cat paw motion. "Hidan's being a mobster because he has no heart. The jerk that he is. He should just be a donkey."

"Uhhhhhh…" He must have sensed the awkwardness in my voice because he shot up from the table.

"Ok! Time to get dressed!" He gave me a smile before grabbing my hand, his back pack, and headed up the stairs. Then he stopped.

"Why'd you s-stop?" I asked.

"I have no idea what room is yours," he said while running down the hallway but tripped over a vacuum cord. "Ahhhhhhh!" He fell with a loud thud. "Your floor is so hard!"

"Well it is m-made out of wood…" I said after extending my hand to him. "M-my room is the one at the end of t-the hall."

Taking my hand, I struggled to lift him off the ground, but I got it, "Thanks Hinata. You know I should have gone all romantic and fallen on you. Then we'd look into each other's eyes and god only knows what would happen." My jaw was hanging wide open. _I'm pretty sure my face would be beet red and then I'd faint. Yep. _

"I'd d-die of embarrassment," I muttered.

Walking into my room he made a 360 degree spin. "Your room is kinda bland…" He poked at the white walls. "Never the less, let's get changed! I'll go change in the bathroom!" And with that, he ran out of my room and slammed the bathroom door shut. Before changing I locked the door and put on my mouse costume. Looking in the mirror I frowned. _It was a blessing that Hanabi was busy tonight. If she saw me like this I think her entire opinion on me would change… _

"Hinata you look amazing!" Tobi said while sitting on my bed. He was in a cat costume. Thankfully it was loose and actually made him look cute in a non-creepy cat way. Breaking my staring mode I grabbed my cell phone and shoved it in the side of the skirt. _Hopefully it won't fall out._

"Um, n-not to be rude, but how d-did you get in h-here?" I looked at my open door that was once locked. I gave him a worried stare as he looked blankly at me.

"Bobby pin!" He said with excitement as he held up a bobby pin. "We aren't going to leave until 9:30." He started to pick at his cat ears. "You know, next time I come over we're going to paint your room." He poked at me wall. "How does orange sound to you?"

"I don't t-think my father would approve of an o-orange bed r-room… Why can't we go at eight?" I could only imagine all the awful things they could do before 9:30. I had no idea what kind of party starters Hidan had in mind. _Oh lord, I'm happy those two were saving me from those._

"Because," he made it seem obvious, "everyone's going to be fashionably late." _Oh….. Well I guess that explains it. I feel bad now._

"MOVIE!" Tobi demanded. Thumping and kicking he knocked the covers off my bed as he repeated his demand. "Movie, Movie, MOVIE!" After that he felt the need to throw a pillow at me causing me to fall flat on my butt. Then he proceeded to grab my giant elephant stuffed animal and throw that at me.

"Ah! Get o-off me," I yelped as I tried to crawl away from the stuffed animal_. When you're with Tobi you never really know what you're going to get._ Looking back I saw the hem of my skirt had a string loose that was attached to the elephant's hand. "Oh no, you're g-grabbing my sk-"

"MOVIE!" Tobi cut me off by launching another stuffed animal at my face.

"That hit to t-the face k-kind of hurt," I rubbed my cheek as I tried to undo the string. Just as I got the string undone I heard a loud thud. Whipping my head over I saw Tobi lying on my floor_. I think he fell off the bed…_

"…AHHHHH!" his moment of awkward silence was followed by a childish cry. He was holding his hand as if it were writhing in pain.

Crawling over to him I looked down. On his hand was a miniature scratch that was pink. It wasn't bleeding or anything but I guess it really hurt or something. "Do y-you want a band aid?"

He looked up at me with wide childish eyes and asked, "Can I have a movie too?"

Laughing I managed to say, "Y-yes." Right after that he glomped me and said thank you one million times over.

After we had gone down stairs, made popcorn, and were five minutes into the movie Nightmare Before Christmas Itachi burst through the door in a nice suit and a Dracula cape. He didn't have any vampire teeth or blood though. Hunching over to catch his breath he looked at us.

"Are you serious!" He yelled at the both of us. The silence between us was filled with Santa's foretelling of the story in the movie. "You two are both going to stare at me like idiots aren't you?" he sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Flipping out his phone from his pocket he walked over and turned on his voice mail. It went something like this:

Thud, "Get o-off me," my voice whimpered through the phone.

"Movie, movie ,movie ,movie, movie, movie!" Tobi's voice continued in the background.

Then you could hear me scuffling on the ground, "Oh no, you're g-grabbing my sk-" Another loud thud proceeded and then you could hear Tobi yelling movie louder. "That hit to t-the face k-kind of hurt," and then an even louder thud was heard. –CLICK- That was where the call ended.

"Care to explain?" He exchanged glances with the both of us. Clacking his phone shut he said, "What the hell happened?"Reaching into my pocket I noticed my phone was gone. _Oh no my phone must have fallen when Tobi hit me with that first pillow…_

"We had a pillow fight," Tobi said confused.

"A stuffed a-animal got stuck to m-my skirt after it fell on m-me," I looked at my bare feet.

"Great, so I just wasted my time to get over here for nothing," he looked back at the TV. "I didn't even get to finish getting ready." He stared at the TV blankly.

"Tobi brought a backpack full of stuff. Tobi has fake blood and vampire teeth," Tobi was trying to reassure him that we could fix it.

"And why do you have vampire teeth?" Itachi questioned.

"Tobi's a cat, so he needs fangs!" He made a biting motion. "Tobi didn't know if the first one would work, so just to be safe Tobi got a few."

"Well its 8:50 so why don't you guys get fully ready. Like your makeup and all that stuff," he looked straight at me. "You better know how to do your own makeup because neither of us are going to be able to help you_." I know I don't wear much makeup to school but its fun to give myself makeovers on late weekend nights. I'm going to surprise the both of them!_

Walking up stairs to the master bathroom we all stood in front of the mirror and attempted to make ourselves look semi realistic, although being a real mouse would be kind of difficult. I had made my light purple blue eyes glow under my dark eye shadow, both eyes outlined with black eyeliner, since my eyelashes were already long the mascara made them look almost doll like, my pale skin was accented with a light pink blush, and lastly some dark red lipstick with gloss to pull it off. I decided I would leave my hair straight since even if I did curl it my hair would naturally go back to being straight anyway. Interesting how the mouse ears and eyeliner drawn whiskers made the whole outfit. Itachi had to apply some eyeliner, vampire teeth and fake blood. He didn't have to put on any pale makeup since he was pale already. Tobi put on eyeliner, whiskers, vampire teeth, and cat ears. For some reason he decided to really spike out his hair. It wasn't long before we were all done.

"To the bat mobile!" Tobi yelled as he slid into the family room. It was 9:45 and we were getting ready to go.

"Shut up," Itachi groaned as he opened the front door. "Hurry up Hinata."

"NO!" Tobi interrupted, "Hinata is riding with Tobi. We have matching costumes." He stomped his foot with his demand.

"Just shut up already," Itachi proceeded to walk out the door.

"You're so mean Itachi!" Tobi whined as I walked out behind them.

After a 15 minute drive of listening to really weird techno music we got to Hidan's house. Lights were flashing everywhere and it looked like a mad party. I couldn't help but stare in awe as his house was so enormous and entirely covered in cob webs and other decorations. I thought his dad worked on cars? Or did his dad own a car company? Those are two very different things… "Alright, let's get this over with," Itachi muttered while walking up the large stairs that lead to the house_. Ahem, let me rephrase that. He walked up the large stairs that lead to the mansion. _

As we walked through the doors I was immediately surrounded by a buffet of people, the smell of alcohol and an array of food, Halloween decorations, and costumes. There were cute, scary, mediocre, and some very scandalous costumes. In a flash of 10 seconds I saw maybe 20 play boy bunnies: 10 pink, 5 blue, 2 yellow, 2 red, and 1 green I believe. I think I was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Hinata who are these people?" Tobi asked me. I looked back at him horrified. _How the heck would I know! I didn't even know Hidan lived in a mansion, nor do I know any of his friends! I'm freaking out…_

Itachi grabbed my hand and started to lead me through the crowd, "Tobi stop confusing her." Tobi grabbed onto my other hand and before I knew it Itachi had found us a small open area in one of the rooms. "Hinata whatever you do don't drink any alcohol. Everything here's pretty harsh when it comes to alcohol content," Itachi gave me a stern look, "And don't agree to leave the house with anyone. Got it?"

"Y-yes!" This only got me more terrified. _Was I going to get kidnapped?_ "Now Sasuke's going to be here. All we need to do is find him and come in at the right moment. Then you'll be free. "

"Free from what?" Tobi looked at us both.

"Like oh my god! Tobi! You look so hot!" Some random girl in a yellow playboy bunny outfit hugged Tobi while trying to push her boobs on him.

"Hi Larxy!" he smiled at her, but we could both almost tell how fake it was.

"You so need to meet my friends! They would totally love you!" she started to drag him away despite his protests. All the while she giggled and totally ignored the two of us just staring. Soon enough it was impossible to see Tobi through the sea of people.

"You wait here," Itachi ordered out of the awkward silence, "I'm going to find Sasuke." He left quickly trying to not waste any time. Meanwhile, I leaned against the dark blue walls observing all the costumes. Some guy really looked like a werewolf. I have no idea how he got that snout to move when he talked. _That is so cool!_

"Hey how are you?" Looking over to my left I noticed a dark haired boy with green eyes dressed as zombie looking at me. His breathe reeked of alcohol as he tried to lean in to get a closer look at me.

"Um, I'm f-fine. And y-you?" I pressed my body against the wall. _Is he drunk?_

"Oh, I'm doing great," a smiled creeped upon his lips. "You're a really hot mouse you know that?" He started to lean in closer as his alcoholic breathes spread across my face. I turned away; the stench was so disgusting. Without me even noticing it he had put his hands on my hips. My eyes widen as he started to trail his hands up my body. Before he could get anywhere near my chest he was whipped to the floor. And there was Itachi looking down on him as if he were scum.

"Know your place douche bag," he growled as he lifted his foot off him. "I leave you alone for not even a minute and you're already being harassed. This is going to be a hassle isn't it?" Running his hand through his hair in frustration again he looked right at me. "What?"

Pointing across the room I asked, "Isn't t-that Sasuke?" He turned and we both stared in shock. Well I guess our plan was shot because across the room was my boyfriend Sasuke making out with his girlfriend Sakura. Whoa.

Itachi's POV

_So this is what he does in his spare time_. I stared blankly at my brother_. Ok, so he went on a date with Hinata yesterday and the next day he's making out with my girlfriend_. Looking over at Hinata I could tell she was surprised and hurt. This was her first relationship after all and even though it wasn't a real one it still hurt to see it get crushed. "You ok?"

Snapping out of it she looked up at me, "Uh, yeah, just c-caught off guard, I g-guess." She looked back at the scene playing before her still in shock.

Walking in front of her I put both hands on her shoulders, "Get over it." I know it was harsh but she wanted to break up with him in the first place. "You can use this to your advantage. He's cheating on you, so break up with him." She looked at me with wide eyes. The terrified look on her face let me know she was going to chicken out. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better I'm going to break up with Sakura the same time you break up with Sasuke. We're going to do this together," I gave her a reassuring smile.

She let out a sigh of relief and looked up at me, "Ok." We both looked back at them and saw that they were both done.

"Let's go," I grabbed her hand and we made our way over to them. They were starting to split in different directions, so I pushed Hinata in Sasuke's direction. It would be a piece of cake for me to break up with Sakura, but I was still worried about Hinata.

Reaching out I grabbed Sakura's hand. She turned around and looked at me surprised before smiling, "Itachi! I'm so happy you're here!" She was wearing a pink playboy bunny outfit. Typical.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself. _God she _is_ such an idiot_. Leaning down with a smirk so I was at her I said, "I saw that." At that moment her eyes looked like a deer's in headlights. I'm sure she knew what I was going to say next.

Hinata's POV

Taking a deep breath I reached out and tugged the back of Sasuke's shirt. _Here it goes_. "Oh, hey Hinata," his tone sounded friendly_. Odd, you think he would be nervous after I just saw him making out with his brothers girlfriend and cheating on me at the same time._ "I honestly didn't think you were going to come to this. I mean, I know you were invited but it just didn't seem like your kind of thing." He was dressed as a pirate.

"Uh, yeah it isn't r-really my thing, b-but I was a-asked to come by a friend and H-hidan," I managed to say a sentence in this situation without having a stuttering attack.

"You know Hidan?" he looked at me shocked. I can see why. "I didn't think you, well, hung out with these kinds of people." He looked like he wasn't even talking to me but a stranger. "Wait who else do you know?"

"Uh, that's b-beside the point. I h-have to tell you something," I braced myself for the worst. "I'm b-breaking up with you." _There I said it._

"And why would you do that?" He looked at me like I had no reason.

"You were j-just making out with S-sakura," I pointed it out like it was kind of obvious.

"Your point? Hinata, you and I both know we're not in this relationship because we like each other. We're both using each other to get something." He pointed out to me.

"N-no, I was never in this t-to gain anything. I never used you for a-anything. It was you w-who used me." _I know I have to stand my ground or I'm going to be stuck with him._

"Oh really? It's not entirely my fault. You never stood up for yourself, and because of that you got used," he flashed me a fake smile.

"You're right, but now I'm done. You can keep all your good looks and flirtatious friends because I never wanted them. I like my goofy, trustworthy friends, and I'd pick them any day over you. Have a nice life," I could mentally scream to myself with joy. _Oh yeah! Never stuttered! Not once! Take that Sasuke! Please go make out with Sakura! See if I care! Yeah! Oh my gosh, what am I saying? Calm down. I'm happy no one can hear my thoughts that would be so embarrassing. _My heart was racing a million beats a second.

"So how'd it go?" I jumped a little. Next to me was Itachi. He looked unaffected by his breakup. Then again I never saw them together except for that one time at dinner.

"G-great! I spoke my m-mind without hesitation!" I smiled at him.

"That's nice," he smiled back_. Weird, it's not every day you see Itachi smile. He must have been really honest with Sakura today. It felt good to get that off my chest._

Just then someone stopped in front of us. "Woah, when did you two get here," Kisame was in front of us dressed like a grim reaper.

"We've been here for a while," Itachi went back to his emotionless ways.

"Um, I'll be r-right back," I said before slipping away from the two. I was exhausted. Where were the beverages? After ten minutes of kitchen searching I found the beverage table. Grabbing the ladle I poured myself a glass of punch. Chugging it down I got another glass before walking away. _That took a lot out of me. Ok now are the guys?_

I swear it had been 20 minutes before I finally found Itachi again and all my punch was gone… _Great… Honestly I don't even remember where the kitchen is, and who's the reaper?_

Itachi's POV

There she was. _Who takes 30 minutes to get some water?_ Walking over she looked really relaxed. _Guess the adrenaline finally wore off._

"Hinata you look good tonight," Kisame complimented her of course.

"You too," she said without stuttering. _Ok wait what just happened_. Kisame and I both exchanged glances. "Are you feeling all right?"

"A little dizzy, but that's it," she looked around. "You guys should try the punch. It tastes great." _Oh now I see._

"Hinata you're not supposed to drink the punch… It's just there so someone can spike it…" I sighed. _Why didn't I warn her about the punch? I mean I just figured everyone knew about that. Didn't she watch any high school movies?_

"Maybe you should sit down," Kisame suggested to her offering the chair that was against the wall next to him.

"Naw, I'm fine," she continued to look around_. Crap, it was almost 12 and we were going to have to get her home soon, but I can't bring her home drunk. Fuck...This is a disaster!_

"I'm confused," Kisame scratched the back of his head as he stared at Hinata.

"What confuses you about this?" I asked in aggravation. "She's drunk!" _I can't believe I let this happen._

"I know that, it's just I've never heard of a normal drunk?" He looked at me for a response. He had a good point. This would be easier to take care of but her family would know. "Kisame call Temari and ask her if she'll cover for Hinata 'sleeping over' at her house." I said while grabbing Hinata and walking out the front door.

"Wait why do I have to do this?" Kisame ranted while we left.

"Where are we going?" she asked me without a concern in the world for where she was headed.

Sighing aloud and said, "My house, you're sleeping over."

"Cool," she said while getting into the passenger's seat of my car. _My god please don't throw up._

Unlocking my door I peered into the house first to see if anyone was still awake. Good, everyone was asleep. Grabbing her hand I guided her into my house. "Be quiet ok," I whispered to her as we maneuvered our way around the furniture. Walking down the hallway I did my best not to let the floors boards creak. If we made a sound my mother's head would be sure to poke out of the door just to say hello.

Finally we got to my room. It was painted red. Looking back at her I noticed she was observing it. _Holy crap what am I doing. If we get caught we're both so screwed. At the same time this was kind of hilarious. Hinata, getting drunk? Seriously what were the odds?_ Rummaging through my draws I threw a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt at her. Luckily, I had a bathroom attached to my room so she wouldn't have to travel down the hall. "Go into the bathroom and change. Then take a shower," I pointed at it.

"Whatever," she proceeded to the bathroom and came out when she was done. I went in right after her and fixed myself up after locking both doors. Looking under my sink I found an unused toothbrush and gave it to her. So we both brushed our teeth. She looked so small in all those oversized clothes. "What now," she looked up at me and asked. That's when I realized it. There was only one bed and I was not taking my chances of going out in that hallway to get another one.

"We're going to bed," I said to her. Motioning to my bed I said, "The left side is yours and the right side is mine. _Thank god I had a king sized bed. Even so this was still weird. I've never had another girl in my bed. _

"What? Don't want to cuddle," she said sarcastically before crawling into bed. Immediately my face went red. _What the hell was she saying!_ So I just stood there staring at my bed wondering when I should get in.

"You just gonna stand there all day or what?" she stared at me blankly before laughing.

"Shut up, I'm going. I just had to turn the lights off," flicking off the light switch I got into bed. I swear I was on the edge of it. It wasn't very comfortable. Not even a few minutes until I got into bed she poked my back. Immediately I tensed up. "What are you doing?" I whispered to her.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's half off the bed. What are you doing?" she kept her finger where it was.

"Hinata go to bed," I tried to shrug her finger off the best I could, but she wouldn't budge. After a few minutes of neither of us moving I said, "What do you want?" Letting out a sigh I rolled over and moved her finger.

"You need to be less awkward," I lifted an eyebrow at her statement.

"I'm not the one who needs helping talking to people without stuttering," we stared blankly at each other. I felt the need to blink but somehow felt like I'd lose if I did.

"No I meant around me," she was still staring at me blankly_. OK this is not my fault. How could I not feel slightly awkward with a girl sleeping in my bed…?_ "So how about you start with actually sleeping in a comfortable spot on the bed?"

Giving in to this argument I said, "Fine but stop poking me." Moving off the edge of the bed and closer to the center I closed my eyes. I really needed to get to sleep before something else happened.

"Hey are you afraid of the dark?" I hadn't fallen asleep yet, but I opened my eyes and gave her a really confused look. I mean I thought we were going to sleep not having a conversation.

"No? I've never been afraid of the dark." _This is too confusing_. Looking at her I could tell she was in deep thought as she stared aimlessly at my ceiling.

"Really? I thought every kid was afraid of the dark at some time. I was always afraid of the dark as a kid, and I guess I still am now. That's why I would leave my window blinds open so the moon would shine some light in on my room, and when it's was too cloudy or no moon I would just turn the hallway light on and leave my door open." Then she turned her head and looked right at me. "It's dark in here."

Looking straight into her eyes I could tell she was scared and wanted me to do something about it. "Well there's no moon tonight, and I can't turn the hallway light on," I thought out loud. I never had a night light and the lamp in my room was just too bright. _Crap. I know I might regret this later but,_ "Would you like me to hold your hand?"

She looked at me with surprised eyes, "Yes please." So moving my hand under the covers I grabbed hers_. I had to admit this night had been really unexpecting. In a good way._


	7. Some Regrets

_Ugh, why does my head hurt? _Reaching my hands over the covers, I gripped my head while groaning. That was when I noticed I was in a bed, but it wasn't my bed_. This is not happening, my bed has lavender and aqua sheets, but this bed has a whole black covering. Dear God where am I!?_

Shooting my head up from under the covers, I looked around to discover that I was in Itachi's room. _I didn't…!?... Did I?_

"Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong. You just got drunk and past out in my room," there was Itachi on my left. He was sitting in bed right next to me reading some book. Looking over at me with emotionless eyes he said, "And your response would be?"

"But I don't r-remember anything?" lifting myself up to a sitting position, I looked at my clothes. They weren't mine, but they were pajamas.

"Not exactly what I was expecting, but ok," he went back to reading his book.

"W-wait! How d-did I get in these clothes? How did I g-get to your house? Do my parents know I'm h-here? What d-did I do at Hidan's house? W-what did-" Itachi cut me off with one of his signature looks. "S-sorry," I managed to peep out. That was a lot of questions. The clock read eight o'clock. _So I had a sleepover with a boy, Itachi._ This would not go over very well with my father_. He is going to have me grounded for the rest of my days, and have me home schooled by Neji. My sister will probably label me as some indecent hooker girl, and most likely never lay eyes on me again. My life is over._

"Hey Hinata are you paying attention," Itachi waved his hand in front of my face, knocking me out of my terrifying prophecy. He was standing in front of the bed with a rather un-amused expression. I gave him a confused look right before he said, "I said would you like to get some breakfast?"

"S-sure," I looked back down at my clothes. "But what should I wear?"

Before I could look back up at him, a swarm of clothes covered my eyes, "Wear those." Swiping them off my face I noticed there were shorts and a blue and yellow stripped shirt. Oddly enough they were my size.

"W-where did you get these?" I found it hard to imagine that Itachi wore women clothing.

"That's not important," he said quickly after. "I'll leave so you can get changed."

After he left I took the clothes to one of the corners in the room and changed. _I don't need anyone sneaking up on me while I'm changing. As if it wasn't weird enough that I had slept over at Itachi's house, but I was also using his clothing. I haven't even been up for an hour and this day is already awkward to the max. I really hope things will start to look up sooner because I don't know how much more of this I can take._

Putting on the last of the clothes I peeked out the doorway. "Um, Itachi I'm d-done," I whispered out the door but he was nowhere in sight. _Where did he go? _Peeking out a little farther, I examined the whole hallway, but I would never freely go out there. _What if Sasuke is out there!? Oh god, what am I going to do in this place. _My eyes grew to the size of watermelons while imagining Sasuke finding me at his house.

"Hinata no one is home so you can come to the kitchen," he was standing at the end of the hallway. "Stop looking like a weirdo…" Immediately I got back to my normal exterior, but he still had his eyebrow lifted.

"S-sorry I-Itachi-san," I stumbled out of his room and ran into the kitchen. "W-what are we going to do if s-someone comes home?" My mind was racing with all the awful possibilities of someone walking in and thinking the worst of us.

Pouring a cup of milk in the kitchen he looked at me and then sighed. "Hinata would you please stop worrying. It's not like the whole school is watching us through one of these windows videotaping all of this." He handed me the glass of milk.

Staring at the white liquid, I watched Itachi from the corner of my eye. He had gotten eggs and had started to make an omelet. I felt so useless. _Itachi wouldn't let me help even if I asked_. He was too well mannered. He never let anyone help him with anything. Sometimes I wondered if it was because he was really too well mannered, or he thought that everyone was just a burden that would get in his way. _There is no way I can ask that…_

"Do you want cheese in your omelet?" Itachi's voice brought me out of my pondering.

"Y-yes, please. Do you want me to h-help you with anything?" I asked anyway.

"No," he answered one wording as expected. "You can go sit down on the couch." He motioned with his head.

"I'm sure there is s-something I can help with," I implied. "I could g-get the silverware out."

A small smirk appeared across his face as he flipped over the omelet. "Where is the silverware Hinata?"

My expression fell, "I-I don't know."

"Exactly," his eyes fell back to the omelet. "So why don't you go sit back down on the couch." _Yeah, he definitely just thinks I'm a burden_.

"Itachi Uchiha! Be kind to our guest!" Both of our eyes whipped over to see Mrs. Uchiha standing in the entrance way to the kitchen. She was seemly dressed up, as if she was going for a spot of tea. It was all over.

"Mother, what are you doing home?" Itachi's voice lowered in a serious and upset manner.

"Well, my cooking class was canceled, so I decided to come home. I'm glad I did. I didn't know you invited Hinata over for breakfast. Itachi you dog!" She waved her hand at him playfully. "Trying to steal Sasuke's girlfriend? Oh la la!" She squealed, while Itachi groaned. "Don't let me bother you two," she beamed.

"You already have," Itachi glared at her.

"Well I hope you haven't been in this kind of mood all day. I'm surprised Hinata didn't run away already," her eyes darted towards me. "The silverware is in that drawer sweetie," she pointed towards the cabinet to my right.

"Oh, t-thank you," I bowed slightly before opening the drawer and grabbing the silverware we needed.

"Good bye now," I heard her say before her footsteps faded away.

"I got the s-silverware. W-what are you doing!?" Turning around, all I saw was Itachi dumping the freshly cooked omelet into the trash. _Why!? It smelled so good…_

"We are going out to eat," he threw the dish into the trash even thought it was porcelain. "Don't question it." I couldn't help but stare. _Who does that!?_ My mind raced with everything that just went down. _Why waste the plate!? It was porcelain!_

Practically dragging me into his car, he sped out of his driveway onto a 20 mph road, which he drove 45 mph.

"Um, shouldn't w-we, I d-dunno, slow down?" I said gripping the leather seat of his car.

"I should, but I won't," he continued to speed down the road before we stopped at a homey looking breakfast joint. "Welcome to Lumes."

"Looks c-cozy," I smiled while looking up at the pastel yellow sign.

"Yeah, it is nice," a soft smile crept on his face. I couldn't help but smile in response. _If he looked like that some of the time, maybe people wouldn't be so, what's the word, weary of him?_

Walking into the restaurant, you could tell it was locally owned. The furniture was set as if it was owned by an older couple, but it still had a nice fashion to it. We were both sat ourselves down and it became quiet.

_Why does this always make me so nervous….? _

"So Hinata, tell me about yourself," Itachi folded his hands under his chin, as he stared straight at me in an intrigued manner.

I cracked under pressure. "Well, I, uh, live in a n-nice house, and I have a-" Itachi cut me off with a slight chuckle.

"I was being sarcastic Hinata. No need to worry about telling me your life story," he continued to laugh a little.

"Wow, I don't t-think I've ever h-heard a genuine laugh out of you," I spoke aloud in a mutter.

"Huh?" he stopped abruptly in his laughter.

"Oh!" _Crud!_ "I w-w-was just m-mumbling t-to myself," I twiddled my fingers under the table in nervousness.

"I don't laugh a lot because, well, to be frank, my life isn't all that exciting, nor is it fun," his eyes became more serious as they looked into mine. "I know, hard to imagine right?" That same familiar smirk crept across the corners of his lips. It was alluring in its own way. It was as if the room had dimmed just by that one smirk. He was a work of art.

"I can't imagine t-that," my face got hot as I averted my eyes to my twiddling fingers.

"Is it because I'm Itachi Uchiha? Well, that's just what makes it boring. You're the one that's making it exciting," he didn't lay off the eye contact. "Hinata," he waited for me to make eye contact, "now why do you think that is?" his smirk widened.

I was at a loss of words. My mouth was slightly open but not a word was coming out_. _Was this what every girl talked about? That look that could only be defined as the Uchiha look? The deep brown in his eyes were visible now. It was that jet black that everyone else saw.

"Snap out of it Hinata," his voice was serious, yet that smirk on his face still remained. "Ah, perfect timing," Itachi said to the approaching waiter.

"Hi my names John, and I'll be serving you today. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes. She is going to have a glass of milk and the assorted mini waffles, and I am going to have a glass of orange juice and the eggs Benedict," Itachi gave it to him in detail.

"O-okay," he was startled by how to-the-point Itachi was. "I'll tell the chef."

"Wow, t-that was, unexpected," I said.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I know what I want. What can I say?" He stared at me. "What do you want to do after this?"

"After t-this?" _I hadn't really thought that far ahead._ "Well, t-there is a pond nearby. We c-could go fishing," I suggested with a slight smile.

"With what fishing rods Hinata?" His eyebrows raised as a playful smile emerged.

"T-then I guess we can't go fishing."_I'm an idiot._ As soon as I stopped talking he burst into laughter.

"Really Hinata?" He said in between laughs, "Really?" I couldn't help but blush as I laughed along with him. It was weird. It was as if I was getting to see the real him for the first time. No facades. No silver linings. No pushed expressions. This was the real Itachi Uchiha. _Why doesn't he act like this all the time? I can't imagine anybody fearing a guy like this. _ "So Miss Hyuuga, any other brilliant ideas?" He said as he muffled his laughter.

"Well, I've caught a f-fish without a fishing rod before," I pointed out. "I used a coffee pot and some Velveeta c-cheese."

It was quiet for a second. His eyes were wide, and they stared right at mine. It didn't last too long because a huge smile came across his face and his eyes closed right before he exploded in laughter. "Ahahahahahahaha! You can't be serious?!" He was making all sorts of weird hand expressions. "I just-," he tried to take a breath, "I just don't understand."

"Ok," I took a deep breath as well, "L-let me explain." My cheeks puffed out as I tried to become serious. "First you have to put t-the cheese into the coffee pot. It has to be c-closer to the back though or else the f-fish can get it if it comes to the outer edges of the coffee pot. Then you have to submerge it fully in the water where some f-fish would swim. This is the t-tricky part," I could tell he was starting to lose it. His facial expression was getting kind of warped, but I continued anyway, "You have to stand real still f-for some time, and then trust me, a fish will come! Then let him g-get to the back of the coffee pot. Let h-him eat some cheese and WHOOSH!" I let my hands fly up for dramatic effect. "Pull the pot out of the water and you will have a fish!" He lost it.

"Ahahahahhahahahahaha!" He was holding his stomach like it hurt. "You're so strange Hinata!" He smiled as he laughed some more. I really couldn't help but put a huge stupid grin on my face. Seeing him laugh so much was funny in itself.

"Here you go," the waiter had come back with our breakfast. "Enjoy."

"Oh, I w-will," I mumbled aloud as I eyed my pancakes. Fork in hand, I was ready to strike.

"Is it sad how obvious it is that you have taken karate before?" Itachi's eyed me cockily. My expression of attack for my waffles had turned into that of embarrassment. "Oh, don't mind me. Please, stalk your waffles."

I went wide eyed. "S-stalk my w-waffles?" A small gasp of laughter escaped my lips. _Stalk my waffles? Itachi must have twin because I have no idea who this is. Ahahhaha! _I dropped my fork on my plate so I could put my hand over my mouth. _Must. Not. Laugh._ I could feel tears building in my eyes.

"Sorry," he said sarcastically, "I didn't mean to distract you from your waffle consumption." He smiled as I slowly took a bit of my waffle, eyeing him suspiciously. He ate his eggs like a normal person.

After some more short conversations we were both done with our meals.

As Itachi got up from his seat and we made our way to the exit. He turned and looked at me. "I'm really surprised you got through this so easily. It really seemed like it didn't bother you." He gave me a reassuring smile.

I frowned in confusion, "I d-don't understand?" But right as I finished my sentence I heard a boy's signature laugh. I froze. It was that laugh that had meant so near and dear to me. I spun around quickly to see Naruto. He had been sitting about 2 tables down from us. _Naruto? How did I not hear you? You were right there! How did I miss your neon yellow hair as you walked right past me?_ I continued to stare at him_. How long has he been here?_

"What's wrong?" Itachi leaned over to look at my expression. "Did you not know he was there?" He almost seemed disappointed in me. "How did you not notice?"

"I just-" I cut off my own words and swallowed whatever saliva I could down my throat. _What is happening?_ I could feel myself starting to shake. It was almost as if my body was rejecting itself.

I spun around as quick as I could and made my way out the door. _Just keep walking._ I mumbled it over and over again in my mind.

"Hinata," Itachi said calmly as he tried to catch up with me. He grabbed my shoulder. "It's ok." He was staring right at me; Almost as if he were trying to get me to look back. I couldn't. I kept my eyes on the side walk. "It's fine. You don't have to say anything," he was trying to be reassuring. I felt my body start to calm down. He waited in silence until I seemed myself again. "We can go fishing if you want?" he said.

A smile crept on to my lips. "You're so weird." His eyes smiled as he laughed in response.


End file.
